The destiny of the heart
by Lestat DL
Summary: “He protegido a los inocentes, manteniendo segura a la humanidad. Ahora yo, Yagami Hayate necesito de Nanoha-chan para saber qué es lo que Fate Testarossa siente por mí. Al menos eso es lo que ella cree que hace…” NanoHayaFate.
1. TDH 1

¿Verdad que soy puntual y cumplido? X3

_Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenece._

TDH

Nanoha al rescate

- Tu… – musito Hayate sujetando por los hombros a una muy sorprendida Nanoha

La castaña miraba con desesperación a su pequeña luz al final del túnel oscuro de su vida. Una descripción muy dramática, pero acertada. La instructora frente a ella representaba su salvavidas después del hundimiento de su barco.

Ajenos al drama de las chicas, los Wolkenritter comían ignorando olímpicamente la mirada de auxilio de Nanoha. Incluso Rein usaba el hombro de Shamal para ocultarse. Realmente Nanoha detesto el momento en que se le ocurrió sentarse a comer con los guardianes de Hayate.

- ¿Yo que…? – por fin se aventuro a preguntar la instructora

- ¡Eres perfecta! – grito Hayate como si eso explicara todo

Nanoha tuvo la desagradable sensación de haberse perdido en algún momento de la repentina entrada de la castaña al comedor. En un momento estaba comiendo tranquilamente y al segundo siguiente alguien la hiso girar hasta que se encontró frente a frente con los ojos azules de su amiga.

Intuyendo que Hayate no pensaba decir nada mas, decidió tomar la iniciativa y hacer uso de su boca para expresar lo que sus ojos gritaban y la castaña no parecía notar.

- ¿Para qué soy perfecta?

- Eres chica

Nanoha alzo una ceja sin saber cómo sentirse por la manera tan… entusiasta en que Hayate lo decía. Tal pareciera que lo acabara descubrir. Por su mente salto el detalle de que la sudadera negra que portaba en ese momento cubría sus atributos femeninos, tal vez tendría que mostrarle lo que había debajo de su holgada ropa.

- ¿Qué con eso? – pregunto esperando sacarle a Hayate la respuesta completa

- Eres chica ¡Lo cual es grandioso! – Dijo Hayate sonriente – quiero que seas mi novia

Nanoha aun en shock, golpeo la mano de Vita quien intentaba apoderarse de su postre. Sacudió su cabeza como si su mente le hubiera jugado sucio. Después de todo, ante la declaración ninguno de los guardianes reacciono. Posiblemente escucho mal.

- Disculpa ¿Qué dijiste?

- Perdón, quise decir falsa novia

- Por favor – suplico con sus azules ojos brillando en el mismo tono de su voz – explícame como si fuera una niña pequeña

- Tú sabes que me gusta Fate-chan

Lentamente, Nanoha comenzó a encajar las piezas. Era algo complicado y torcido, típico de Hayate. Pero ella no se iba a prestar para intentar causarle celos a Testarossa.

- Absolutamente no – dijo Nanoha determinante, la última chica que se autoproclamo como novia de Hayate termino en la enfermería y Arf era la principal sospechosa – No me meteré entre ustedes dos

- ¡No te harán nada! – Dijo apresuradamente – yo te protegeré

- No

- Piénsalo dos segundos – Nanoha alzo una ceja ante la petición – bueno, diez segundos

"_Bueno"_ se dijo mirando fijamente los ojos de su amiga "_aquella chica no contaba con la protección de Hayate… y yo sé algo de defensa personal"_ ella asintió lentamente. Aceptando ser la falsa novia de la desesperada castaña.

- ¡Si, dijo que si! – grito Hayate a todo pulmón saltando alrededor de la mesa

- Parece como si de verdad se te hubiera declarado – comento Vita mirando entretenida a su ama

Nanoha asintió mirando feliz a su amiga. Si estaba en ella el poder de ayudar a alguien, nunca se negaría. Aunque eso implicara fingir ser su novia para juntarla con alguien a quien apenas conocía.

- ¿Cuándo planeas iniciar la farsa? – pregunto Vita intentando no ver como Nanoha comenzaba a degustar su postre

Hayate estaba emocionada, no, extasiada era la palabra correcta. Estuvo todo el día pensando en cómo llamar la atención de Fate. La rubia era tan linda y tímida que Hayate temía acercarse como normalmente lo haría.

Los peores escenarios que Signum le describía terminaban en una traumada Enforcer y una ridiculizada Comandante de la sección seis. Era tan difícil estar enamorada de alguien tan contrario a su personalidad. Con Nanoha sería más fácil, solo llegaría y le plantaría un beso. Fin de la historia… Con Fate la cosa se complicaba principalmente por Arf. Dios, entendía que Arf estaba para protegerla pero a veces esa chica llegaba a los extremos.

Sacudió su cabeza alejando esos recuerdos. Tenía que concentrarse y hablar con Nanoha para que la relación fuera creíble y no fueran tomadas por sorpresa por alguna pregunta que seguramente les lanzarían.

- Tomarnos de la mano – dijo Hayate repentinamente y Nanoha solo asintió – eso no es nada difícil

- Le tiemblan las manos cuando está nerviosa – advirtió Vita ganándose una mirada de reclamo por parte de la instructora – y tiene un mal genio cuando no toma su café matutino

- ¡Calla! – Ordeno Nanoha extendiéndole su postre sabiendo que eso cerraría su boca – Continúa Hayate-chan

- Piensa en cursilerías – aconsejo Signum

- Cursilerías… - murmuro Shamal - ¿Qué tal…? – hiso una pausa ordenando sus ideas - ¿Qué tal eso de darse de comer mutuamente?

- No entiendo porque hacen eso – dijo Zafira cruzándose de brazos – es algo que yo no haría en publico

- Al menos los varones – comenzó a decir Vita haciendo pensar a Nanoha que dio su postre por nada – lo hacen por… etto… el gesto de su chica y el doble sentido que puede tener una cuchara dentro de la boca de su novia mientras esta degusta el contenido de esta

Nanoha se sonrojo bajando la mirada mientras Hayate se preguntaba porque nunca antes lo había visto de esa manera. También tomo nota mental de hacerlo con Fate.

- Podría… no se… dejarme caer en tu oficina sin razón alguna – propuso Nanoha

- Bien, eso suena mejor

- Los besos son obligatorios – dijo Vita queriendo molestar, pero el asunto de los besos era algo que ellas habían contemplado en el segundo que Nanoha acepto hacer de novia

El resto del día lo dedicaron a planear el falso noviazgo. Acordaron verse en lugares que Testarossa frecuentaba y Signum prometió mantenerse alerta e informar si la rubia mostraba algún interés en la relación, además de vigilar a Arf.

Por la noche, los guardianes continuaron hablando acerca de eso mientras Hayate terminaba su trabajo, por estar con Nanoha se atraso un poco.

- ¿Qué clase de ropa piensas llevar? – cuestiono Shamal

- El uniforme, no hay de otra – dijo Rein desde la cómoda cabeza de Vita – igual Hayate se las ingeniara para enseñar más de lo debido

- ¡Hey! Fate-chan no es precisamente una santa – se defendió Hayate

Signum sonrió cínicamente.

- La diferencia entre lo que harás y lo que hace Testarossa, es que no es intencionalmente

- No la defiendas – suspiro Hayate – lo que más detesto de esto es que tienes razón

- ¿Realmente ira a creer que sales con Nanoha? – pregunto Shamal a lo que Hayate frunció el ceño

- ¿Por qué lo dudaría?

- Porque Nanoha es… - Zafira se encontró incapaz de decirlo – bueno ella…

- Es lo contrario a una exhibicionista como tú y Fate – dijo Vita sin darle importancia – seria mas creíble que salieras conmigo

- Aun no iniciamos con esto y ya me duele la cabeza – suspiro Rein sabiendo que durante ese tiempo, aparte de hacer su trabajo, también haría el de Hayate – Esto será muy problemático

El sol aun no salía y Nanoha ya se encontraba fuera de su dormitorio esperando a que Hayate hiciera acto de presencia. No queriendo mostrar su desesperación, comenzó a tararear una canción mirando el suelo. Si Hayate olvidaba que tenían que llegar antes que la madrugadora Testarossa la llevaría a entrenar con sus novatos. Después de todo, los objetivos vivos eran algo muy bueno para el entrenamiento.

- No creo que sea buena idea Hayate – murmuro Rein contemplando la silueta de Nanoha por la ventana de la sala

- Nah será muy divertido, ya lo veras – dijo adelantándose escuchando el suspiro nervioso de Rein, mismo que ignoro - tu misma lo dijiste. Tenemos que parecer una pareja

- Pero no me refería a esto

Meterse al dormitorio de Nanoha mientras esta las esperaba fuera de este no era lo que tenía en mente cuando le aconsejo intimidar más con su supuesta novia.

- Hayate, realmente no creo que…

Sus argumentos murieron por su naturaleza traviesa. Guardo silencio mirando expectante como Hayate salía levitando y se acercaba mordiendo uno de sus labios para impedir que una traicionera risa escapara por ellos.

- Bu – expreso Hayate golpeando con sus dedos índices la cabeza de Nanoha

El grito de la chica amenazo con dejar sordas a Hayate y a Rein, pero eso no importaba. Sostenían sus estómagos riendo mientras Nanoha comprendía lo que acababa de suceder.

- Realmente pensé que como tu novia estaría a salvo de su esto – dijo mirando como Rein y Hayate trataban de contener sus carcajadas – malvadas niñas de mami

Las risas murieron.

- Hey, yo no soy una niña de mami – replico Rein señalando despectivamente a su ama – ella si

- ¡Oye!

- Aun están en pijama – observo Nanoha evitando la decapitación de Rein

- Claro, casi me quedo dormida – bufo la castaña dejando entrando al dormitorio de Nanoha – pero nos anticipamos a eso y traje todo para cambiarme aquí

- Debí imaginarlo…

-Shamal fue quien previo todo – afirmo Rein sentándose en el hombro de Nanoha mientras Hayate entraba al baño - ¿Cómo crees que llegamos a tiempo?

- Pensé que Signum la despertaría

- ¡Yo la despierto a ella!

Nanoha no creyó una sola palabra. Se concentro en prepararse mentalmente para fingir ser la novia de Hayate. Cosa difícil, la castaña siempre se salía de los planes y terminaba haciendo lo primero que se le viniera a la cabeza. Nanoha tenía que ser fuerte y afrontar cualquier cosa como si fuera lo más natural…

Aburrida de esperar a Hayate, se dirigió al baño para apresurarla o no tendrían oportunidad de dar con Fate hasta que Nanoha hiciera acto de presencia en la oficina de Hayate. O sea, pasando de medio día, y eso si la castaña no salía.

Antes de que sus nudillos dieran contra la puerta, esta se abrió revelando a Hayate con una toalla sobre su cabeza como única prenda. Nanoha tuvo una visión actualizada de Hayate tal y como fue traída al mundo.

- Toma una foto, te durara mas – dijo Hayate caminando hacia la mochila que contenía su uniforme

Nanoha siguió mirándola por unos segundos más, embobada por lo sueve que se veia su piel y las curvas femeninas de su amiga. Sacudió su cabeza dándole rápidamente la espalda para darle algo de privacidad mientras se vestía.

- ¿Estas enojada? – pregunto Nanoha luchando contra sus hormonas para no girar y ver a la castaña

- Um… no – respondió terminando de ponerse la camisa – un poco avergonzada, pero ¿Qué más da? Fue un accidente

- ¿Por qué te gusta Fate?

- Bueno… ella es tranquila introvertida y tímida – eso no respondía la pregunta de Nanoha - con un trasfondo travieso, creativo e intrépido. Me gusta esa combinación

- Ah… ¿Traviesa? – no podía imaginar a la tímida Enforcer de esa manera

- Me asegurare de que la conozcas bien

Ella asintió moviéndose hacia el lugar cuando Rein le hiso una señal para poder voltear.

- ¿Nos vamos? – La mirada de Hayate lo decía todo – bien, entonces toma tu mochila y en marcha

- ¡Aquí vamos! – Grito bajando las escaleras con una mochila roja en su hombro

- Procura no hacer eso

- ¿Por qué? Si lo que tenemos que hacer es atraer la atención de Fate-chan

Nanoha no veía como llevar a la jefa de la sección seis sobre su espalda mientras recitaba frases amorosas podría pasar invertido para Testarossa. Realmente se pregunto porque accedía a todos los caprichos de la castaña. Entonces le vino a la mente el bono que recibió por hacer menos que nada en la última misión.

En días como esos se preguntaba si Hayate lo hacía apropósito para asegurarse de que todos sus caprichos fueran cumplidos. Por otro lado, Hayate jamás hacia comentario alguno sobre eso, tampoco bromeaba sobre su trabajo. La verdad era tan complicada como Fate.

Pese a los intentos de Hayate por llegar antes que Fate… terminaron viéndola partir hacia su oficina sin voltear ante los murmullos dirigidos hacia ellas.

- Tu chica no es curiosa – comento Nanoha bajando a la castaña

- Lo es – sus ojos señalaron a Arf – Fate-chan sabe muchas cosas atreves de Arf

- ¿Eso es bueno o malo?

- Malo – suspiro Hayate – así no sabré su reacción

- Realmente te gusta. Normalmente ya hubieras saltado sobre ella gritando a los cuatro vientos lo mucho que te atrae

- Por primera vez temo que se aleje de mí por hacer eso

Solo por eso Nanoha haría su mejor esfuerzo por sacar a la luz los sentimientos de Fate hacia Hayate. De la manera más sutil que pudiera. Hayate se fue con Rein con una gran sonrisa comenzando a hablar sobre su fantástica novia. Nanoha quiso morir cuando varios chicos voltearon a verla incrédulos.

"_No hay nada que el entrenamiento no les quite_" pensó dándose ánimos a sí misma.

- Estoy segura de que Fate-san no venia solo

El nombre de la rubia y el hecho de que quien lo dijo era la pequeña niña pelirosa que siempre andaba con Fate de aquí por ahí. Dejando a un lado los comentarios sobre su relación con Hayate, presto atención a la pequeña.

- ¿Con quién venia? – pregunto otra chica

- No la pude ver bien pero creo que era Lindy-san

"_Dios existe"_ Pensó Nanoha considerando volver a la creencia de su familia y tal vez visitar la iglesia.

- Pero si pude ver que era rubia.

"_Existe y odia a Hayate"_ Y ahí murieron, no por primera vez, sus ganas de poner un pie en la iglesia "_Capaz que entro y me derrito"_

- En la que me he metido – suspiro decidiendo salir del edificio – un dia de estos moriré por hacer favores… especialmente si son para Hayate

Ahora tenía que averiguar quién era la compañera de Fate y hacerse cargo de ella antes de que eso llegara a oídos de la castaña.


	2. TDH 2

Con esta historia sí que me tome mi tiempo para actualizarla. Pero bueno, aquí el capitulo dos. Ya verán lo que realmente planea Hayate. Oh, sí. Gracias por leer.

**Fate-izumi**… XD Creo que si deje muy obvio quien era la otra rubia ¿verdad? Olvide el insignificante detalle de que, aparte de Fate, Carim es la única rubia de la serie… bueno, y Vivio… si no mal recuerdo…

_Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenece._

TDH

La otra cara del Plan

Hayate y Fate tenían poco más de una hora mirándose fijamente a los ojos. Ambas sentadas una frente a otra en la oficina de la rubia. Normalmente Fate hubiera apartado la mirada mientras balbuceaba algo que ni ella misma entendía sonrojándose por la suave risa que la castaña.

Esa mañana era diferente. Un reto. Quien desviara la mirada perdería y estaría a disposición de la otra. Fate estaba realmente cohibida pero quería una cita con Hayate. No perdería… al menos esa era su intención.

- Fate-chan – canturreo haciendo temblar a Fate - ¿Te dije que hoy no traje ropa interior?

La Enforcer paso saliva forzándose a mantener sus ojos en los de Hayate en vez de la traviesa mano de la castaña que comenzaba a desabrochar los botones de la blanca camisa.

"_Razones por las cuales debo de mantener mis ojos en los de ella_" Pensó Fate rechinando sus dientes "_Cita. Es posible que al igual que este día no lleve nada debajo de la ropa, además la vería en ropa de civil_" Los ojos de Hayate la invitaban a bajar la vista mientras Fate seguía debatiéndose "_Razón por la cual debo de bajar la vista y acceder a_ cualquier cosa _que tenga en mente…_ _No es que sea pervertida o desesperada… más bien es que tengo mucha curiosidad por saber si realmente no se puso ropa interior, es solo eso. Curiosidad_"

Finalmente termino siguiendo la mano de Hayate llevándose la desagradable sorpresa de ver un lindo sostén negro. Bajo la vista apenada, extrañada de que la castaña no se riera como era su costumbre. No queriendo alargar su agonía, Fate suspiro resignada.

- ¿Qué debo hacer?

- Quiero que seduzcas a Nanoha-chan – Dijo Hayate seria y determinante - ¿Sabes que es mi novia?

- Creí que era una broma – murmuro sin querer ser escuchada – etto… si

- Bien – asintió severamente – no quiero que me sea infiel. Así que sedúcela y si cae, terminare con ella

- Pero no la conozco – dijo Fate

- Te la presento, asunto arreglado – pensando mejor sus palabras, se corrigio a si misma – se supone que serás su amante, no tengo que saber de ti hasta que Nanoha-chan rompa conmigo y me diga que eres mejor en la cama que yo. Cosa que… - miro directamente el busto de la rubia – quien sabe… tienes el cuerpo pero ¿Tendrás la destreza?

- ¡Hayate! – chillo Fate cruzándose, por instinto, de brazos – ¿Qué pasaría si…?

- ¿Qué pasa si terminas enamorándote de ella? – La rubia se sonrojo al pensar en eso – no importa. Tú me lo dices, termino con ella y te la quedas

Fate no entendía como le podía pedir eso. Si desde ahora tenía dudas sobre su fidelidad, debería de terminar con ella y quién sabe, fijarse en la Enforcer más solicitada.

- Tu y yo nos veríamos a diario – dijo Hayate sacando a Fate de sus pensamientos

- Nos vemos a diario – corrigió amablemente

- Si pero ahora nos hablaríamos, tomaríamos algo juntas mientras me hablas de lo maravillosa que es mi novia. Claro que ella no tendría que enterarse de esas salidas

"_De esa manera me siento más como si fuera su_ _amante_" pensó avergonzada. Ella no sería capaz de insinuársele a Nanoha. Si no pudo con Hayate ¿Cómo podría con una perfecta extraña? Bueno, sabía que Nanoha era muy estricta en los entrenamientos.

- Por cierto, le he pedido a Nanoha-chan que entrene a Erio y a Caro – comento Hayate poniéndose de pie – así pienso que se te facilitaría hablar con ella. Ahora puedes acercarte a ella sin que yo me entere de que se conocen

Antes de que Fate replicara, Hayate se dio a la fuga dejándola con la palabra en la boca. Se derrumbo en su asiento tratando de asimilar lo que acaba de suceder.

No habían ni pasado tres minutos cuando Nanoha irrumpió en su oficina, detrás de ella una avergonzada Shari trataba de persuadirla de esperar a fuera. Fate se encogió en su silla al comprobar por sí misma porque le decían Demonio Blanco.

- ¿Tienes novia? – pregunto Nanoha prácticamente lanzando a Shari fuera de la oficina

- ¿Disculpa?

Nanoha se quedo sin palabras al escuchar por primera vez la voz de Fate. Tenía una voz suave y reservada, claro que ahora tenía un tinte de temor por la manera tan imponente en la que entro en el lugar. Comenzaba a entender porque todo aquel que pasaba dos segundos con la rubia corría a unirse al Club de Fans de la Enforcer.

Sacudió su cabeza para despejar su mente.

- ¿Qué si tienes novia? – repitió esta vez en un tono más suave

- Etto… no

- ¿Segura?

En otra situación, Fate se habría reído por la insistencia, pero algo le decía que si se reía seria lo último que haría.

- Segura – inclino su cabeza confundida - ¿De nuevo alguien dice serlo?

- No – arrastro las palabras dándose unos segundos para pensar en sus siguientes palabras – pero escuche por ahí que venias con otra rubia

- Oh, Carim – exclamo Fate sonriendo ampliamente – la encontré camino hacia aquí y entramos con ella. Creo que venía a ver a Hayate

- ¿Entramos?

- Arf y yo

Realmente no tenia porque estarle explicando esas cosas pero si quería seducirla, tendría que ser amable. Y de cualquier modo, ella no estaba haciendo nada malo con Carim… claro que si Hayate se enteraba el cuello de Carim podría peligrar.

Eso era algo con lo que Arf y Hayate discutían mucho. La castaña alejaba a todos los pretendientes de Fate alegando que la distraerían del trabajo. Eso era comprensible. Lo que Arf reñía era cuando Hayate aparecía de la nada cuando Fate decidía salir con alguien y arruinaba la cita traumando al interesado, o las misteriosas amenazas que recibían si alguien decidía salir con Fate.

- Etto… Takamachi-san – dijo Fate jugando con Bardiche - ¿Es verdad que ahora entrenara a Erio y Caro?

Eso tomo por sorpresa a Nanoha, no había tenido tiempo de leer ningún documento. Apenas se entero de que la pareja de Hayate podría estar ya emparejada, salió en busca de Fate… se demoro un poco porque no tenía idea de donde estaba la oficina de esta. Nunca se le ocurrió que Hayate la pondría cerca de la suya.

Dos valiosas horas de trabajo a la basura. Gracias a eso, apenas ahora se venía enterando de que tenia nuevos reclutas. Ese no era su día.

- Nyajaja – le giño un ojo mostrándole la lengua – aun no he puesto un pie sobre la oficina

- Oh… - fue todo lo que se le ocurrió decir

Incomodo. Estaban totalmente incomodas. Fate por no saber que mas decir para comenzar el favor hacia Hayate y Nanoha recién sentía que no debió de entrar a la oficina de Fate como lo hiso. Eso solo podría empeorar.

Y empeoro.

Cuando Fate decidió que necesitaba mojarse la cara a Rein se le ocurrió entrar de igual manera que Nanoha. El problema fue que empujo a la Instructora para que cayera sobre la rubia. Fate estaba por morir de vergüenza cuando Rein entro en su campo de visión haciéndole la señal de victoria.

¡Eso había sido intencional! Y todo lo que pudo hacer fue sonrojarse y tratar de ignorar la fragancia de Nanoha… además de agradecer que Bardiche no tuviera picos o su espalda sufriría aun mas estar sobre de él.

- Ups, lo siento Nanoha-san, Fate-san – se disculpo falsamente Rein alentando a Fate con señas

Tan pronto como Nanoha proceso quien estaba hablándole, se puso de pie saliendo del lugar antes de que Fate o Rein pudieran hacer algo para detenerla.

- Trabajas lento, Fate-san

- Oh, calla – pidió sentándose en su escritorio – no necesito ayuda

- Ya lo veo

Fate cerró sus piernas lanzándole una mirada de reproche. Dios, era igual a su ama. No podía descuidarse ni un segundo con ellas.

- Hayate-san dice que se verán en su casa para hablar sobre tus progresos con Nanoha-san

Y con esas palabras salió como si nada.

- Todo por culpa de Signum

Si tan solo no fuera tan irresistible enfrentarse a Signum, jamás se hubiera encontrado con Hayate, nunca se abría fijado en ella y por supuesto que no estaría metida en ese problema.

Tomo a Bardiche dispuesta a desquitarse con la guardiana. Una batalla a esa hora de la mañana no le vendría nada mal. Después, más relajada buscaría a Nanoha y trataría de hablar con ella sin meter la pata, de ser necesario le pondría una máscara de Arf para facilitar su acercamiento.

Por otro lado, Hayate se encontraba felizmente viendo por la ventana de su oficina. Solo Rein y ella sabían del verdadero plan para lograr estar con ambas chicas. Lo difícil seria que Nanoha aceptara la relación, Fate… bueno, su hermanastro era un pervertido, seguramente no le costaría tanto trabajo asimilar la idea. Al menos no tanto como cuando encontró a Chrono vendiendo fotos de ella en pijama de gatitos.

Hayate sonrió orgullosa de haber conseguido las cien copias de esa foto. Fue una lástima que el negocio del chico terminara antes de que pudiera sacar las que ella le pidió anónimamente. Por fortuna nada de eso llego a oídos de Lindy… o quizá eso fue lo malo. Por lo menos Lindy tendría consideración por ser su hijo. Arf no tuvo consideración alguna sobre él.

Bueno, si todo resultaba como ella quería, no necesitaría de nadie para hacerse de esas fotos.

- Yo creo que esto tomara más tiempo – comento Rein entrando a la oficina

- Yo no lo creo

- ¿Por qué?

- Con la ayuda adecuada, debería de estar compartiendo casa con ambas en menos de una semana

Rein alzo sus cejas sorprendida por la confianza con la que hablaba su ama.

- ¿Quiénes te darán esa ayuda? – pregunto Rein un tanto temerosa por la respuesta

- Vita-chan y Sigmun, por supuesto

- ¿Y ellas lo saben?

- No aun. Pero ya deben de haber notado que son lo único que tienen esas dos en común

- Pero si aun no saben que tu vas tras… - la entrada de Vita interrumpió su queja

- Signum y Testarossa están teniendo una batalla… de nuevo – anuncio Vita completamente indignada

- ¿Y eso que tiene? – pregunto Hayate con una gran sonrisa

- ¡Esas maniacas de la batalla están descarrilando a los pequeños relámpagos!

- ¿Descarrilando?

Hayate volvió su vista a la ventana imaginando que Erio y Caro estarían en la batalla quisieran o no. No podía evitar preocuparse por Fate, Signum a veces olvidaba que era un simple entrenamiento y terminaba dañando de verdad a Fate. Lo curioso es que aunque Fate hacia lo mismo, ella nunca era reprendida.

Haciendo a un lado eso y antes de que Vita gritara exigiendo atención, Hayate se digno a ofrecer un comentario acerca de eso.

- Yo creo que no les hará nada mal participar en un entrenamiento con sus superiores

- ¡Esas dos están locas! – Exclamo alzando sus brazos para remarcar su punto – y corromperán a esos niños

- Entonces, busca a Nanoha-chan y dile eso – dijo Hayate con tranquilidad – después de todo, ahora ella es la encargada del entrenamiento de los relámpagos

Vita se quedo unos segundos en silencio antes de volver a hablar.

- Eso me gusta más – asintió dando su visto bueno de ese cambio – Nanoha les enseñara mejor que ese par de salvajes

- Mejor ve a buscarla antes de que Fate-chan decida usarlos como sacos de box

Hayate se mantuvo quieta como estatua hasta que Vita abandono la habitación. Solo entonces es que se dejo caer en su silla para reír junto con Rein. Cuando pensó en ese magnífico plan, nunca considero lo extraño y divertido que se volvería su trabajo.

Trabajo… suspiro volviendo a su trabajo. Ya se reiría después avergonzando a Fate pidiéndole detalles de la relación que estaría llevando con Nanoha, supuestamente a sus espaldas.

Nanoha se tallaba su ojo derecho tratando de mitigar el dolor que tenia. Vita la había golpeado sin querer cuando fue a buscarla para arrastrarla hasta el lugar donde Signum y Fate habían decidido entrenar. Así que escuchaba la rápida y exagerada explicación de Vita para estar ahí parada como si fuera un árbitro entre ella y las dos mujeres semidesnudas y sangrantes.

- Así que esas salvajes – señalo Vita a Signum y Fate medias desnudas por los cortes que se hicieron en su rápida batalla – tomaron a tus estudiantes y los involucraron en una sangrienta batalla

- No fue sangrienta… – protesto Signum usando la capa de Fate para cubrir su cuerpo – …en un principio

- ¿Sus alumnos? – pregunto Caro tirando de la mano de Fate para ganar su atención

- Oh, olvide mencionarlo – dijo Fate sonriéndole maternalmente – Takamachi-san será su instructora desde ahora

Nanoha les sonrió cuando ellos pasaron de ver a Fate a fijarse en ella. Tardaron unos pocos segundos en reconocer al Demonio Blanco y en menos de un segundo, ambos infantes se escondieron tras Testarossa mientras esta esbozaba una sonrisa forzada.

- Chicos… - susurro Fate tratando de despegar a Caro de su pierna izquierda – vamos, ella es una buena persona

- ¿En que se basa para decir eso? – pregunto Erio aferrado a la otra pierna de la rubia

- Dime ¿En qué te basas tú para decir lo contrario? – devolvió la pregunta pasando una mano por los rojos cabellos del niño

- En que Signum-san llora cuando tiene que ir a entrenar con ella

Todos fijaron su vista en la guardiana, quien eligió hacerse la desentendida.

- ¿Llora?

Oh, Vita no dejaría escapar a Signum tan fácil.

- Si – asintió Caro – dice que es un ser malvado y vil que tiene un duende rojo como ayudante

Sabiamente, Fate se llevo a los niños para que no reafirmaran el miedo que le tenían a Nanoha. Y esperaba que eso le enseñara a Signum elegir mejor sus palabras para describir a sus compañeros de trabajo. Solo esperaba que no hablara mal de Shamal o no la volvería a ver.

- Hayate, en los líos en que me metes – suspiro Fate cubriendo los oídos de los niños para que no escucharan los gritos de dolor de la guardiana – aquí no pasa nada…


	3. TDH 3

Para los que pensaban que nunca verían TDH 3… Aquí esta. Este **fate-izumi** aviso que he leido una que otra historia tuya x.x pero no he tenido tiempo de dejar mi huella por ahi. Lo hare encuanto pueda. Palabra de Kero XD

Esta noche DOA ^^U Major.

_Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenece._

TDH

¿Mal día?

- ¿Sabes? Hace mucho que _esto_ dejo de darme miedo – dijo Fate con su mirada aburrida perdida en el horizonte

Signum no dijo nada, limitándose a sostener los tobillos de la rubia. Fate estaba de cabeza colgando peligrosamente de un precipicio.

- Podrías simplemente pedírselo a Hayate – siguió diciendo Fate – Espera, tengo una idea mejor ¡Compra tu propio auto!

- Me gusta el tuyo

Fate bufo molesta.

- Mi auto no es una cama andante para que tengas sexo con Shamal en el – se cruzo de brazos negándose a prestar su auto – Dioses, ni siquiera yo tengo sexo en mi auto

- Ese no es mi problema

- Ciertamente tendrás un problema – Signum alzo una ceja incrédula – Hayate me dijo que tendría que entrenar hoy con Takamachi-san. Yo creo que no tardan en notar que desaparecí luego de haber salido contigo a quien sabe dónde y con una gran insistencia por parte tuya

Signum, silenciosamente, admiraba la calma con la que Fate hablaba. Hasta sentía que estaban sentadas tomando el té hablando del clima.

- Si, bien. Sería la primer sospechosa – aflojo el agarre de su presa sin causar ninguna reacción en esta – pero tengo una cuartada.

- Una cuartada con bata y minifalda…

Fate tuvo que admitir que la alianza Shamal-Signum sería algo con lo que Hayate no podría discutir. La pérdida de una Enforcer rubia no pasaría a ser algo grande. Después de todo, para Hayate, Fate no era nada más que una colega más. Alguien reemplazable en su vida.

- No te daré las llaves de mi auto – Fate está determinada a morir con las llaves de su querido auto. Si Signum fuera más discreta con lo que hacia dentro del auto, la rubia _tal vez_ le cedería las llaves – cuida de Arf en mi ausencia

- Eres una cabezota – gruño Signum

- Y tu ya no tienes ese toque maligno que me hacia darte las llaves con sola presencia. Hasta encuentro esto relajante

Tal vez a Fate le estaba afectando la sangre que se acumulaba en su cabeza, o simplemente estaba más que acostumbrada a colgar de ese precipicio y tener la misma discusión con Signum sobre su auto.

La primera vez que se encontró en esa situación fue cuando Signum dejo ciertas prendas íntimas de Shamal en su auto. Fate encajo piezas y no quería prestar su auto para eso. Así que la guardiana se vio obligada a usar medidas drásticas para hacerse de las llaves. Desde entonces, Fate colgaba de cabeza una vez al día. Y con el pasar del tiempo, la rubia dejo de temerle a las alturas.

- ¡Poder perruno!

- ¡No, Arf, no!

Demasiado tarde. La pequeña pelirroja salto sobre la guardiana… y las tres cayeron por el precipicio.

--

Nanoha veía ir y venir a Hayate, sacaba unos binoculares y los ponía cerca de su ventana. Eso no le extrañaba. Lo que lo hacía era el hecho de verla meter su ropa en el armario, y las numerosas maletas que estaban en la entrada.

- Así que… ¿Qué haces aquí, Hayate-chan? – pregunto tratando de dispersar sus temores

- Viviré contigo – Nanoha sintió deseos de arrojarse por la ventana – es natural. Somos novias

- Si… - asintió Nanoha lentamente – ¡desde hace dos días! ¡Esto es extremista!

- Desde aquí puedo ver el departamento de Fate

La instructora había notado que Fate Testarossa entraba al edificio frente al suyo, pero nunca le dio importancia. También intuyo que con esa posición táctica, no podría convencer a Hayate de salir de su vivienda hasta que su objetivo fuera cumplido.

Entonces una gran duda abordo su mente.

- ¿Qué hay de tus guardianes?

--

- ¡Pensé que este día nunca llegaría! – grito Zafira destapando una botella de champaña con sus dientes

Hayate Yagami se había mudado al departamento de su novia. Así que sus guardianes la despidieron en medio de llanto y palabras que se decían en momentos como ese. Luego entraron y prepararon una fiesta.

Vita giraba sobre el mismo lugar con su conejito de peluche, Shamal bebía con Zafira riendo tontamente.

Por supuesto que ninguno pensaba, en ese momento, que la principal fuerza económica acaba de marcharse. La extrañarían en cuanto la cuenta del cable llegara.

--

- Yo creo que estarán bien – dijo Hayate siguiendo guardando sus cosas – ve si Fate-chan ha llegado a casa

- Tendrás que aumentar mi sueldo – refunfuño caminando hasta la ventana - ¿Dónde rayos vive?

- Un piso abajo del nuestro

Nanoha decido no hacer ningún comentario sobre el uso de la palabra _nuestro_. Tomo los binoculares esperando no encontrar a la rubia en una situación demasiado intima. Aunque una pequeña, muy pequeña, diminuta, parte de ella quería verla. Sin importar como… era bueno que solo fuera una microscópica parte de su ser que podía callar con facilidad… por ahora…

Regresando su atención al departamento de la Enforcer, noto que no había nadie. Brinco cuando Hayate la abrazo por la espalda. Le tomaría algún tiempo acostumbrarse a la presencia de otra persona dentro de su hogar. Pero era, hasta cierto punto, reconfortante llegar y saber tener a alguien esperando por ella.

- No está – suspiro tendiéndole los binoculares para que ella confirmara sus palabras

- Y yo que quería que ver su reacción ante mi regalo – hiso un puchero que a Nanoha se le hiso tierno

- ¿Regalo?

Hayate asintió recargando su barbilla en el hombro de Nanoha.

- Intercepte el regalo que Chrono-kun – explico sin mostrarse afectada por interferir en el correo de la rubia – Cada semana le manda algo, si no fuera porque está casado, sospecharía de sus intenciones... oh, si y porque es su hermano...

- Eso y porque viste lo que le mandaba antes de que llegara a manos de Testarossa-san – la castaña asintió orgullosa de su hazaña - ¿No crees que lo notara?

- Para nada

Nanoha suspiro pensando que sería un caso perdido. Solo esperaba que Fate fuera capaz de resistir lo que fuera el regalo de Hayate.

- Acabo de recordar – murmuro Nanoha luego de dos largas horas de esperar el regreso de Fate – ella no se presento al entrenamiento matutino

La preocupación en el rostro de Hayate activo todo tipo de alarmas en la cabeza de Nanoha. No pensó que fuera extraño que la rubia olvidara la cita, ya que ni Erio ni Caro dieron muestras de extrañeza al no verla.

El cuerpo mojado de Arf hiso contacto con el suelo de una manera muy brusca. Fate respiraba agitadamente mientras tiraba a Signum como saco de papas al suelo, lejos de su familiar. Ese no era un buen día para Fate Testarossa.

Signum se desmayo a causa de la patada voladora de Arf, por lo que no pudo usar su dispositivo para salvarlas. Arf se golpeo con una piedra al caer. La única que quedaba era Fate. Sin su dispositivo a la mano pues la chica de la espada se lo robo antes de ser traída a ese lugar.

Lo único bueno del asunto era que era muy buena nadadora. Al caer al agua pudo sacar a las dos, inútiles, chicas que pusieron su vida en riesgo. Lo que la llevaba a preguntarse… como había llegado toda esa agua ahí abajo. No importaba. Eso las salvo.

"_Debí dejar que Signum se ahogara_…" pensó mientras esculcaba a la inconsciente guardiana buscando a Bardiche para irse a casa.

Lo cierto es que dejar morir a Signum le traería problemas de conciencia con Shamal. Y estaba en deuda con esa rubia. Siempre la atendía primero aunque hubiera alguien que se estuviera desangrando y ella solo tuviera una cortada de papel que ni sangraba "¿_Por qué de todas las personas en el universo, tuvo que enamorarse de Signum-baka_?"

Supuso que sería algo parecido a porque a ella le gustaba Hayate. Con Bardiche en su posesión, tomo a Arf de una de sus piernas y la arrastro al vehículo. Ese día, su familiar no le caía bien.

Una vez que arrojo a Arf dentro de su auto, se debatió en si ir por Signum o dejarla ahí, incluso se veía tentador volverla a arrojar por el precipicio. Si tan solo la imagen de Shamal saliera de su mente, posiblemente no hubiera arrojado a Signum sobre su familiar.

"¿_Y ahora a donde la llevo_?" considerando que Shamal debería de estar muy atareada por que Hayate decidió tomarse el día libre, y sabiendo que Arf se lanzaría contra Zafira… pensó en dejarla tirada frente a su casa. Pero la imagen de Shamal volvió a su mente desechando la idea. "¿_Por qué Shamal tiene que ser tan buena conmigo_?"

Aunque eso no debería de molestarla, ahora mismo representaba un obstáculo para calmar la sed de sangre que sentía.

Gruño al poner en marcha su vehículo. No le quedaba de otra más que llevarla a su departamento. Y no importaba cuantas imágenes de Shamal atendiéndola luego de sus batallas de entrenamiento nocturnas llegaran a su mente. Más le valía a Signum despertar porque simplemente, ella no iba a prestar su ropa a Signum y mucho menos la iba a cambiar.

¡¿Entonces porque rayos lo estaba haciendo?!

- Mala Shamal y sus tontos cuidados – gruño mientras arrojaba los pantalones de Signum – la próxima vez que salga a entrenar a la una de la mañana, definitivamente, no llamare a Shamal. Me moriré y no tendré estos problemas

En lo que Fate cambiaba a Signum entre maldiciones, Arf se perseguía la cola envuelta en una toalla. Ofrecer su ayuda solo causaría que Fate sufriera más estrés al verla sacar todas sus prendas de vestir para encontrar algo adecuado para la invitada. Mejor perseguirse la cola a lidiar con una Fate estresada.

- Oh, Chrono-kun te mando algo – dijo Arf esperando que eso apagara el intento asesino de su ama – me mando la tarjeta porque olvido meterla en el paquete Qué raro, ¿no, Fate?

Y así fue. Dejo a Signum a medio desvestir y salió disparada en busca del paquete semanal de su hermano. Cuando ella estaba trabajando con Hayate, Chrono le mandaba algo cada semana que pasara con la castaña en un intento por amortiguar el amargo sabor de un amor no correspondido. Por lo que sus cartas o tarjetas no nombraban su trabajo en ningún lado... pero si que le recordaban los dias en que él la acompañaba a comprar su primer prenda intima de niña grande.

- ¿Segura que es de Chrono-kun? – pregunto Fate ladeando la cabeza

- Si, es de el – aseguro Arf dándole la tarjeta – dice: Para la Fate-chan-chan. Disfrútalo con Chibi-Arf

- ¿Chan…Chan…? – Luego su intento asesino volvió aun mas fuerte - ¿Qué lo disfrute?... ¿Contigo?

Arf miro dentro de la caja encontrando lencería erótica. Una gota de sudor bajo por su nuca. Chrono no veía a Fate como una mujer, así que siempre le mandaba dulces, juguetes, ropa conservadora tipo Nanoha. Lo cual les resultaba ironico, durante la adolecencia, él chico se aprovecho de los atributos de su hermana para ganar dinero. Cosa que cambio cuando Fate comenzo a atraer mas atencion de chicos mayores. Ahora era como si su cerebro hubiera bloqueado la imagen de Fate actual y le mostrara a una niña. Por un lado era bueno que al fin reconociera que Fate ya no era una niña… por otro lado…

- Es hombre muerto

Y Arf no podía estar más de acuerdo. Había estado trabajando muy duro para sacar a Fate de la oficina, lo que menos necesitaba era que su propio hermano la impulsara a tener acción para adultos luego de un largo tiempo de trato infantil. Segun Arf, en compensacion de las fotos que le tomo durante la escuela...

Antes de que alguna de las dos pudiera tomar acciones contra el chico, la puerta del departamento se quebró, y si no fuera por los rápidos reflejos de ambas, posiblemente aquel ataque rosado las hubiera calcinado como al paquete.

Cuando el humo se disperso, Fate y Arf pudieron ver las inconfundibles figuras de Nanoha y Hayate, la primera con su dispositivo en posición que la delataba como la atacante.

- ¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí?! – Ladro Arf lanzándose sobre la castaña – ¡Esto es propiedad privada!

Pero ninguna de las dos le hiso caso. Nanoha corrió al lado de Fate para verificar que no le hubiera pasado algo mientras que Hayate miraba ceñuda a su guardiana, tirada en el sillón, a un lado de ropa de Fate y medio desnuda en una posición que no le agrava nada.

- Bien – dijo Fate alargando la palabra - ¿Quién se explica primero?

- ¡Tu! – gruño Hayate molesta

Aunque Fate no tenía idea del porque de su mal humor, eligió explicar porque Signum estaba en su departamento y no en el cuartel o donde quiera que Hayate esperaba que estuviera. Aun cuando ella merecía saber porque su casa fue atacada más que Hayate saber que su guardiana amenazaba la vida de cierta Enforcer por ahorrar en hoteles…

- ¿Qué hacías hablando con Signum al borde de un precipicio? – pregunto Hayate sin creerle nada

- Siempre vamos ahí a discutir… asuntos personales – respondió teniendo sumo cuidado con la elección de sus palabras – generalmente ella es la que mas habla, yo solo escucho

- Entiendo – asintió Hayate sonriéndole tranquilamente – Signum va a llorar sus penas contigo

"_De alguna manera es lo que hace_…" Fate asintió abrazando a Arf para que no se lanzara contra sus otras invitadas sorpresa.

- Luego Arf-chan tropezó, caímos, Signum quedo inconsciente – eso lo resumió lo mas que pudo cubriendo la boca de su familiar – y bueno, no pude dejar a Signum ahí a su suerte

- ¡¿Por qué demonios nos atacaron?! – estallo Arf librándose de la mano de Fate

Hayate se encogió de hombros restándole importancia, sabiendo que eso haría rabiar a Arf. Nanoha suspiro resignada a tomar la iniciativa.

- Hayate-chan temió lo peor cuando supo que su Enforcer había desaparecido

- Eso no les da derecho de volar la puerta – gruño Arf cruzándose de brazos

- Debido a que la falta fue de Nanoha-chan – intervino Hayate haciendo caso omiso de la mirada de reproche de su novia – Fate-chan se quedara en nuestra casa hasta que su puerta haya sido reparada

- Eso no es necesario – se apresuro a decir Fate – no puede tardar tanto en quedar reparada, puedo ir a un hotel o quedarme con…

- He dicho – sentencio Hayate sin lugar a replicas – y esto puede tardar tanto como sea necesario. La puerta fue derribada fácilmente por un ataque de Nanoha-chan ¡Eso no debería ser! Tenemos que colocar una puerta aprueba de Nanoha-chan, además de arreglar los daños colaterales dentro del departamento. Eso podría llevar días, semanas, meses…

- ¿Meses?

Nanoha sonrió forzadamente. Estaba aprovechándose de la ignorancia de Fate sobre su poder de destrucción. No le molestaba que Fate fuera a terminar en su casa… le preocupaba un poco que solo hubiera una cama, tres personas y un familiar habitando su pequeño hogar. Rein no era un problema, era pequeña. Pero Arf y Fate…

- Fate-chan, desde ahora vivirás con Nanoha-chan y conmigo

"¿_Vez Rein? Te dije que terminaria viviendo con ambas en menos de una semana_"

Fate paso saliva de manera nerviosa ¿Cómo se suponía que tendría un romance a escondidas con Nanoha si estaría viviendo con ambas? Y encima de todo, Arf estaría ahí gruñéndoles cada dos segundos.


	4. TDH 4

No me tarde tanto . o si? Weno, es culpa de mi nuevo proyecto… Pero bueno, aquí esta la continuación de la historia que amenaza con ser actualizada cada semana (T.T cortesía del acoso de Alexis).

_Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenece._

TDH

Indeseables vivitas

Fate y Nanoha miraban como un par de niñas asustadas a Hayate y Arf, sentadas sobre la cama de la última. Hayate y Arf discutían acaloradamente sobre donde dormiría la rubia. Hayate estaba empeñada en que las tres durmieran juntas en esa estrecha cama y la canina afuera, Arf estaba decidida a dormir con Fate en el sillón o en un hotel lejos de Yagami.

- Pero fue culpa de Nanoha-chan – rebatió Hayate – Fate-chan debe de dormir con nosotras

- Entonces ¡Que duerma con Nanoha-chan! – la castaña dudo por un segundo. Cosa que alerto a Arf, quien por cierto, tenía su forma 'adulta' para superar en tamaño a Hayate – Fate dormirá conmigo en el sillón y fin de la discusión

- ¡No!

- ¡Sí!

- ¡No!

- ¡Sí!

Fate se puso de pie con un increíble dolor de cabeza. No sabía si era porque aun tenía puesto su húmedo uniforme y le estaba afectando o porque Arf estaba acaparando la poca cantidad de magia que le quedaba, luego de un enfrentamiento con Signum.

Termino acostándose en el sillón cayendo victima de su dolor de cabeza. Esa batalla la había ganado Arf, y Hayate ahora tenía como propósito librarse de ella antes de que arruinara sus planes.

La única cosa en que estuvieron de acuerdo, fue que Fate no iría a trabajar. Tenía algo de fiebre, un poco, cosa de nada. Pero ni Arf ni Hayate la dejaron ir más lejos de la cama.

- Traeré a Shamal – dijo Hayate

- ¡No! – Se apresuro a decir Fate – etto… Arf puede cuidarme, es solo un resfriado

- Podría complicarse

- No comeré cosas frías – Fate se sintió como si le estuviera hablando a su madre – no saldré sin un suéter…

- Sudadera, chamarra, saco, bufanda, gorro y guantes – agrego Arf – no pondrá un pie fuera de la cama sin eso

- Estoy de acuerdo con eso – asintió Hayate – subiré la calefacción

Ahora Fate no sabía quién era más sobre protectora, si Arf o Hayate. De cualquier modo, Nanoha logro llevarse a Hayate con la promesa de que no regresaría antes de que acabara la jornada.

Suspiro cuando el silencio reino en el cuarto. No había dormido muy bien a causa de los continuos gruñidos de Arf. Al parecer, Nanoha o Hayate se levantaron durante la noche aproximándose a su lugar de descanso, lo que para Arf podría ser un pie fuera de la cama…

Arf dormía a su lado, al fin se había calmado y logrado conciliar el sueño. Fate intuyo que las demás noches serian algo similar a eso. Bueno, al menos por ese día tenía el consuelo de que estaría tranquila en casa de Nanoha. Y como bono extra, a la Instructora no le molestaba su presencia.

Comenzaba a agradarle… luego recordó lo que se suponía que tenía que hacer. Necesitaría ayuda para volverse la amante de Nanoha.

- Bueno – dijo que manera nerviosa – Dioses, no estoy pidiendo ayuda. Lo digo en serio

Casi lloro cuando la puerta se abrió.

- Dije que no…

En su agonía, logro notar que los pasos de la persona que entro eran más pesados que los de Nanoha o Hayate.

- ¡Fate! – la voz de su hermano la hiso brincar del susto – ahí estas

- Chrono…

- Me dijeron que estabas enferma – ella asintió de manera insegura – bueno, no te preocupes. Tu querido hermano mayor ha venido a atenderte

Chrono esbozo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja quitándose su gabardina, revelando así un traje de mucama con plumero incluido. Fate no se veía afectada por el atuendo. De pequeña cuando se enfermaba, Chrono solía vestirse de enfermera con una jeringa tamaño familiar. Según él, era algo terapéutico… su madre decidió creerle y dejarlo hacer.

- No es… necesario…

- Así que… - le sonrió sin prestar atención a la peligrosa mirada de la chica - ¡Fuera ropa hermana!

- Arf – murmuro de manera casi siniestra

Chrono corría de un lado para otro con Arf, en su forma chibi, prensada de su trasero. Fate suspiro pensando que lo mejor sería irse a un hotel. Porque podrían mandarle a Shamal, y no sabía cuando necesitaría golpear a Signum… y también estaba su hermano, su pervertido hermano mayor que no se iría hasta que ella estuviera sana o Arf obtuviera una orden de restricción para Chrono.

Su dolor de cabeza aumento al imaginar cómo sería la reacción de Nanoha ante lo desordenado que estaba su departamento. Por fortuna Chrono no había roto nada. Suspiro imaginando que Arf se negaría a recoger o que su hermano estaría inconsciente, o muerto, para ayudarle.

Ella limpiaría todo y luego partiría a un hotel.

Decidida a limpiar e irse, aparto las sabanas en un brusco movimiento y salto fuera de la cama. Cosa que le costó un fuerte mareo. Levantarse tan rápido no fue una buena idea.

- ¡Fate! ¡S.O.S! – el grito desesperado de Arf saco a la rubia de sus pensamientos

Fate miro a su familiar, y se arrepintió de haberlo hecho. Su hermano estaba parado sobre una silla y en sus manos había una cruz de madera, bajo esta estaba Arf con sus grandes ojos mirando suplicante a la rubia.

Chrono estaba usando a Arf como marioneta, obligándola a bailar.

- ¿C-caramelldansen? – pregunto Fate reconociendo, vagamente, los movimientos que la pequeña pelirroja era obligada a efectuar

- ¡Vamos, hermanita! Únete

La Enforcer estaba, ligeramente, perturbada al ver a su hermano cantar y bailar sobre la silla, aun manipulando a Arf. Tomo nota mental de nunca dejar a Chrono con Erio o Caro. Con una mirada de disculpa hacia su familiar, se dispuso a limpiar antes de lanzarse al rescate.

Sonrió orgullosa de sí misma al ver el impecable departamento. Hasta juraría ver estrellitas brillantes de lo limpio que estaba. Claro que aun tenía un asunto pendiente con el encargado de la música de fondo.

- Bardiche, hace tiempo que no vez a Chrono-kun ¿Verdad?

**Yes, sir**

- F-fate – dijo Chrono arrojando la cruz de madera con todo y Arf. Cuando su hermana involucraba a su dispositivo, él tenía dos opciones, no de hecho tres. Pedir clemencia, correr o morir - ¡Y arrancan!

Opto por la número dos. Todo Midchilda vio correr despavorido a un hombre de mucama relatando su propia persecución, seguido de una hermosa rubia sonrojada con una guadaña en manos y pijama con ositos. Algunos afirman que un enorme perro rojo seguía a ambos extraños, gruñendo palabras como muerte y castración.

- Fate-chan – canturreo Shamal entrando al departamento junto a Zafira – Hayate nos ha mandado a verte

Zafira suspiro ante lo último. Hayate respeto las palabras de su novia, ella no regresaría a casa saltándose el trabajo. Pero Zafira sí que sería sacado de sus obligaciones. Shamal venia por razones más nobles. La rubia estaba preocupada por la Enforcer. En cuanto llego a sus oídos que Fate estaba en cama enferma, bueno, casi deja a un paciente como remplazo.

- Fate-chan no debería de haber limpiado – murmuro Shamal, acostumbrada al perfecto orden en la casa de Fate - ¡Testarossa!

Cuando no hubo reacción ante la imitación del grito de Signum, Shamal se preocupo.

Nanoha alzo una ceja ante la imagen de Chrono con vestido, aparentemente hablando solo. Vita chillo indignada dándole la espalda, así que no vio cuando el hombre salto para esquivar a cierto báculo negro, tampoco lo vio tirarse al suelo para evitar que las garras de Arf se clavaran en él.

- Fate, me rindo – dijo Chrono entrecortado – ya no puedo mas

- Serás mi desayuno – gruño Arf

- Eso sí que me motiva

Chrono volvió a la carrera con la familiar pisándole los talones, dejando a una muy mareada Fate tras ellos. Ella se dejo caer de rodillas sin ninguna intención de ir tras su hermano.

**Sir, debit of leaving the hunt immediately.**

- Rayos

**Shoul I contact Shamal?**

- Preferiría que no…

- ¿Le tienes algún tipo de miedo a Shamal? – pregunto Nanoha extendiéndole su mano para ayudarla a levantarse

- No… solo que he abusado mucho de su generosidad – le sonrió poniéndose lentamente de pie – no quisiera molestarla

- Tienes mucha fiebre

**Forty degrees.**

- ¿Cuarenta? – Nanoha miro sorprendida a la rubia – ¿Y saliste a correr con tanta fiebre?

**When we go out, she tape-worm thirty-eight degrees of temperature.**

Fate no sabía si Bardiche trataba de ayudarla o hundirla más, pero sus palabras no eran de mucha ayuda. Tal vez sostenerlo con las manos calientes derritió alguno de sus circuitos que lo mantenían callado ante extraños.

- ¡¿Qué?! Ahora entiendo porque Hayate-chan estaba tan preocupada – Nanoha la cargo en brazos, sin considerar en lo más mínimo por lo que pensara la rubia – te llevare a casa ahora mismo

- Puedo regresar sola… además tienes trabajo

- Tu salud es más importante – le sonrió mientras la acomodaba en sus brazos – Vita, serás mi remplazo – dijo terminante al pasar cerca de su compañera

- ¡Ni lo sueñes!

- Si Hayate-chan pregunta, dile que lleve a Testarossa de _regreso_ al departamento

Toda replica murió. Fate era casi una nota médica para faltar a la escuela, en este caso, al trabajo. Algunos días, Vita se preguntaba que si Fate lo supiera, se tomaría a sí misma como excusa para faltar a sus deberes. Signum solía decir que la rubia le había dejado trabajo importante para saltarse los deberes de la casa, y Vita la había descubierto durmiendo o viendo televisión.

- Tengo que hacerme amiga de Testarossa

Hayate estaba terminando su trabajo y el de Fate. Por alguna razón desconocida, Signum había desaparecido. Rein tenía la teoría de que Signum se encontraba dentro del saco con el que su ama llego. Igual y eran ideas suyas. Después de todo, la castaña no tenía nada contra su guardiana ¿Verdad?

Ese día era tranquilo, Hayate se limitaba a realizar su trabajo. No había mandado a llamar a su novia, no avergonzaba o humillaba a su personal, ni le dio por ponerse a jugar con su consola de videojuego dejándole todo el trabajo a Rein.

La pequeña interface comenzaba a pensar que la relación con Nanoha estaba influyendo positivamente en su ama, también estaba el hecho de que Fate no se presento al trabajo. Si eso tenía que ver con la paz que reinaba en la oficina, ella se aseguraría de incapacitar a Fate.

De por vida.

Y entrando en ese tema. Hayate no había nombrado a ninguna de las dos ¿Tendría que preocuparse por eso?

La respuesta entro en forma de Zafira.

- ¡Hayate-san!

Si, tenía que preocuparse cuando su ama no hablaba de sus dos amores.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto Hayate, un tanto molesta – mas te vale tener una buena excusa

- Shamal me mando a decirte que… - suspiro resignado sabiendo que era hombre muerto – Fate-sama no estaba en casa

Y así es como Rein quedo a cargo del trabajo… de nuevo. Sin molestarse en escuchar que Zafira perdió en el juego de piedra, papel o tijera. Solo así, Shamal se libro de ser la portadora de malas noticias.

Numerosas imágenes de Fate en peligro cruzaron por la mente de la castaña mientras caminaba a toda prisa hacia su hogar. Siendo interrumpida por Vita, la pequeña que se cruzo en su camino y casi la hace caer.

- Hayate, Nanoha-san se tomo el día libre – dijo Vita, esforzándose para que no sonara como una queja

- Que bien – se detuvo para mirar a la pelirroja ¿Nanoha tomándose el día, sin que ella la obligara?

- Al parecer Testarossa huyo de la casa y Nanoha decidió… - por un momento pensó en usar la palabra 'obligar' pero considerando que estaba hablando de la novia de su ama, suavizo las cosas – ayudarla a regresar

Hayate sintió que el alma le regresaba al cuerpo. Justo a tiempo para buscar a cierto familiar y venderlo al mejor pedófilo que se encontrara. Y pensar que le confió a su Fate. Ya le enseñaría a esa bola de pelos que hay que cuidar las cosas que ella quería.

Aun sabiendo que Fate estaba segura con Nanoha, siguió caminando hacia su auto con toda la intención de ir a ver como estaban. Principalmente por lo que Shamal y Signum le habían comentado sobre la rubia.

Pero haría una pequeña parada para comprar ciertas cosas que necesitaría para las mañanas y noches que Fate y Nanoha estarían con ella en casa.

- ¿Cómo es posible que tuvieras tanta fiebre y aun pudieras moverte como si nada?

Nanoha estaba acostada a un lado de Fate, esta última tenía los ojos cerrados, un tanto apenada por haber propiciado esa situación. Había estado muy insistente con ayudar a Nanoha en la cocina, lo único que consiguió fue pizza a domicilio y a una Instructora en la cama.

- Costumbre, supongo – contesto negándose a abrir los ojos – cuando me enfermo, tiendo a tener fiebre muy alta

- Entonces me asegurare de estar cerca cuando te enfermes

Fate se sonrojo y abrió sus ojos para ver a la chica a su lado.

- No es necesario – susurro apenada – Arf me cuida en esos momentos

- Arf – gruño molesta - ¿Dónde está?

"_Enterrando el cuerpo de mi hermano_" fue la respuesta inmediata que Fate considero.

- Quizá este comprándome algo – no era mentira. Luego de que Arf notara su abandono, le traería algo para disculparse – flores

- ¿Te gustan mucho?

- No, solo ponía un ejemplo sin pensar

- ¿Por qué no te gustan las flores? – pregunto curiosa

- Me recuerdan a cuando estuve en el hospital – entrecerró los ojos concentrándose en algún punto en el techo – quizá, Arf traiga dulces

"_Aunque me alegraría saber que logro, al fin, dejar a Chrono sin… las joyas de la familia_" Suspiro sintiendo que el medicamento hacia efecto. No tardaría en caer dormida.

Nanoha no despego sus ojos del cuerpo de Fate hasta que estuvo segura de que estaba dormida. Y aun sabiéndolo, se quedo contemplándola por un largo rato. De alguna manera, le causaba ternura verla así, sobre todo con su pijama de ositos.

"_Creo que entiendo porque a Hayate-chan le gusta tanto_" Distraídamente comenzó a acariciar los largos cabellos dorados. Estaba tan concentrada en su tarea, que no noto cuando Hayate entro a la casa, ni mucho menos, cuando la castaña se sentó a los pies de la cama, entre las dos.

Era algo bueno que Nanoha estuviera tan metida en Fate, porque de ese modo Hayate pudo esconder su nueva adquisición sin que Nanoha la viera antes de tiempo.

Lo malo es que ahora estaba en un dilema. Hacer notar su presencia pondría a Nanoha en aprietos, y lo último que quería era que esta comenzara a medirse con Fate. Y si seguía viéndolas así, ella terminaría arrojándose sobre ellas y todo su plan se vendría abajo.

- Creo que me iré a cambiar a la sala – dijo Hayate sonriéndole a Nanoha – no vayas a despertarla

Nanoha siguió a la castaña pensando en que le pediría alguna explicación, pero solo comenzó a desvestirse tarareando una canción. Se sonrojo violentamente al ver a Hayate en ropa interior "_Bueno_" se dijo mentalmente "_Al menos esta vez tiene algo de ropa enzima_" No quiso averiguar porque ese último pensamiento la decepcionaba.

- Por cierto – dijo Hayate – Shamal y Signum dicen que Fate-chan tiende a tener mucha fiebre cuando se enferma. Sería bueno que te quedaras a cuidarla – Nanoha estuvo de acuerdo con eso

- Ya lo había olvidado – expreso Nanoha – Okaerinasai Hayate-chan

Hayate sonrió. Era lindo ser recibida por Nanoha

- ¡Hayate-hentai!

El ladrido de Arf le hiso recordar que aun tenía un cabo suelto en casa.

- No soy una pervertida – se volvió hacia la pequeña, pasando por alto al hombre que arrastraba – es mi casa y me estoy cambiando

- Me llevare a Fate de este lugar antes de que quede traumatizada

- ¡La pobre esta traumatizada por ti!

Fate soltó una risilla nerviosa al ver a su familiar discutir con Hayate en ropa interior. Luego noto a su hermano, atado y posiblemente medio muerto.

- Así que… - le dijo a Bardiche – este es el comienzo de mi vida aquí

**Sir, there are worse things in the world.**

Objeto identificado como Arf paso volando por la sala, y tal vez era la fiebre pero le pareció haber visto que en sus manos llevaba parte de la ropa de Hayate.

- Permíteme dudarlo, Bardiche

**Maybe you should return to the bed. And to wait a better day.**

- Eso puede tardar… - casi lloro cuando Nanoha comenzó a discutir con Arf – te hare caso, regresare a la cama


	5. TDH 5

Creo que el título lo dice todo X3. Se suponía que lo iba a poner ayer, viernes, pero aun no lo tenía completo… y son las 2:22 am, no me pase por mucho ¿Verdad? T.T oh, vamos, Alexis, quiero mi Xbox de regreso XD no puedo vivir sin ella… digo…

_Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenece._

TDH

Cazador Cazado

- Suavecito

Fate parpadeo confundida cuando sintió las manos de su hermano sobre su espalda, lentamente recorriéndola de arriba abajo, cada vez subiendo y bajando más. Su mente comenzó a trabajar de manera lenta, era muy temprano y aun estaba bajo los efectos de los medicamentos antigripales.

Ducha… hermano… cosa extraña sintiéndose a la altura de la cintura… Conclusión…

- ¡Arf!

Sorprendentemente, no fue su familiar quien se llevo a Chrono del baño. Fue Nanoha quien lo arrojo hacia Hayate y Rein en la sala.

- ¿Dónde está Arf? – pregunto Fate envolviendo su cuerpo en una toalla rosa, perteneciente a Nanoha

- Hayate-chan debe de saber

La rubia temió tener que ir a la perrera por su amiga, así como temió tener que decirle a Lindy que ahora era hija única. Salió para evitar que mataran a su hermano, quien estaba eludiendo eficazmente a la castaña. Tantos años de eludir a Arf y Fate le habían dado una gran agilidad y resistencia.

- Fate, sálvame – se lanzo hacia su hermana, pero Hayate logro tomarlo de un pie y jalarlo hacia ella

- Esta bien Hayate, déjalo – muy forzadamente, Chrono fue puesto en libertad – ¿No deberías de regresar al trabajo?

- No sin ti – Fate alzo una ceja ante eso – ya sabes, tu sola _aquí_… me entiendes… y estas enferma

Fate sabía que estaba evitando nombrar a Hayate o sus sentimientos por ella, en parte lo agradeció, pero ahora tenía un problema. Hayate intuía que había algo que la rubia le ocultaba.

- Bueno… tengo a Arf – paso una rápida mirada por el lugar sin encontrarla – tendré a Arf en cuanto Yagami me informe su ubicación

- ¡Hey! No seas tan formal – reprocho Hayate

- ¿Por qué a ella no la mandas a trabajar?

- A ti nadie te invito – Rein dejo caer un pesado libro sobre la cabeza de Chrono – Largo

- Fate viene conmigo

- ¡Eso ni lo sueñes pervertido!

Hayate sonrió ampliamente cuando Nanoha salió en defensa de Fate. Las cosas marchaban bien, pese a que Arf y Chrono interferían constantemente.

En lo que Nanoha y Chrono discutían quien se llevaría a Fate por un largo paseo por el parque, la rubia se fue a poner algo de ropa, la mirada de Hayate comenzaba a ponerla nerviosa.

- Bardiche ¿Algún recordatorio?

**Initiate working overtime.**

Ella suspiro al recordar que tenía que volverse la amante de Nanoha. Y no había hecho ningún progreso con eso.

- Consejo del día…

**Vacations.**

Eso la dejo a mitad de colocarse apropiadamente su camisa.

- ¿Reinforce o Raising Heart te han hecho algo?

**Has he listened to the Starlight Breaker or Ragnarok?**

- No

**Only clarify that you want to go away of vacations, Bardiche did not have anything to see in his decision.**

- Comienzas a asustarme – su dispositivo decidió no hacer ningún comentario – creo que estar aquí no es bueno para ti, debería ir con Chrono a un hotel

- ¡Así se habla!

Fate salto ante el grito victorioso de Arf. La rubia trato de pasar por alto las cuerdas que estaban alrededor de su familiar.

- ¡Hayate-san! – canturreo Arf apareciendo de un salto frente a esta – mi ama, Fate Testarossa Harlaown, ha decidido, por voluntad propia y solo con tu intervención, irse con Chrono y conmigo a un hotel

Nanoha palideció dejando a un lado la discusión con Chrono. Si Fate se iba, ella tendría que lidiar con una muy deprimida Hayate, y estaba segura de que Rein no soportaría otro día haciendo el trabajo ella sola. Vita… ella podría seguir supliéndola, los únicos que pagarían el mal humor de la guardiana eran… No, ella tenía que ir a trabajar o no habría a nadie a quien entrenar.

- ¿Qué? – fue todo lo que Hayate pudo decir

- Lo siento Hayate – dijo Fate sin poder negar las palabras de Arf – creo que no estoy hecha para vivir con otras personas, a excepción de Arf

- Solo es falta de costumbre – se apresuro a decir Nanoha – te acostumbraras a nosotras como nosotras a ti

- Eso – apoyo Rein – es cuestión de tiempo, solo tienes dos días aquí

- Imagínate, dos días y ya no las soportas – murmuro Chrono con toda la intención de ser escuchado por Hayate, sorprendiéndose de no haber recibido ningún golpe – pues vámonos, trae tus cosas

- Iré a trabajar – replico Fate señalando su uniforme – me siento mucho mejor que ayer – al ver la mirada insegura de su hermano y familiar, forzadamente agrego – y veré a Shamal a penas ponga un pie ahí

- ¿Entonces te iras? – pregunto Hayate con inusual seriedad

- Creo que es lo mejor – respondió Fate con una amable sonrisa

Aprovechando que Hayate no parecía poder debatir, Arf y Chrono sacaron a Fate de ahí antes de que pudiera cambiar de opinión. Chrono fue arrojado a mitad del camino y Arf prometió que se encargaría de que no interfiriera en el trabajo y se llevo el auto, así que Fate termino sola con Shamal sin escapatoria.

- Deberías estar en cama – regaño Shamal – Signum puede hacerse cargo de todo por uno o dos días

Fate trato de que no se notara su cara de sorpresa al saber que la guardiana estaba con vida y en condiciones de andar caminando. Aunque eso explicaría porque la doctora estaba en bikini dentro de su consultorio.

- Etto… ¿Debería de regresar? – Shamal asintió revolviendo el cabello de la Enforcer – Bien, llamare a Arf y me iré a descansar

- Y no quiero verte aquí hasta dentro de dos días más

- ¿Dos días?

- He dicho… - antes de que Fate se fuera sin replicar, Shamal recordó una última prohibición – y nada de entrenamientos nocturnos

- Shamal – se quejo girando para verla – p-pero, pero…

- Nada de pero, a descansar

Fate suspiro resignada mirando a Bardiche de manera indecisa. Llamar a Arf para irse a perder el día no le apetecía, pero tampoco tenía otra cosa que hacer y ella tenía su auto.

- ¿Hayate? – la castaña estaba sentada dentro su auto no parecía tener intenciones de salir – si no piensa trabajar… tal vez quiera pasar el día conmigo

Al acercarse se preocupo un tanto de que Nanoha estuviera por ahí, pero no había señales de la Instructora. De cualquier modo, salir con ambas no le molestaría. Sacudió su cabeza, su hermano estaba siendo muy mala influencia.

- ¿Piensas dejarle todo el trabajo a Rein? – dijo Fate a modo de saludo, sobre saltando ligeramente a Hayate – si realmente no vas a trabajar ¿vamos a algún lado?

- S-seguro – sonrió algo insegura mientras Fate entraba al auto - ¿Tienes algo en mente?

- Shamal dijo que nada de sol, ni bebidas frías – Fate sonaba como una niña a la que le habían prohibido salir a jugar – y dos días de descanso

- Tal vez… deba de llevarte a tu hotel

- Je, je, je… sobre eso… creo que Arf aun no lo tiene resuelto

- ¿Realmente fue tu decisión eso del hotel?

- Claro. Arf está muy tensa por la situación y Chrono es muy… ensimismo – suspiro mirando el techo – realmente es mejor

- Por ellos – Fate asintió sin notar la sonrisa diabólica de la castaña – ellos se irán a un hotel y tu seguirás con nosotras. Esos dos son muy estresantes y tú necesitas descanso

- ¿Eh?

- He dicho – dijo de manera muy similar a la de Shamal – Nanoha-chan está en casa, te llevare ahí y después regresare al trabajo

Fate eligió no debatir, limitándose a ver por la ventanilla. Acción que casi la deja ciega. Zafira corría por las calles llevando enzima un leotardo verde brillante que se ajustaba en ciertos sitios de su varonil cuerpo.

- No le prestes atención – dijo Hayate notando la palidez de su compañera – perdió una apuesta con tu hermano… ¿De verdad no es gay?

- En mi familia somos algo… - pensó seriamente en su siguiente palabra, después de todo, también estaría explicita en ella – extravagantes

- Si, _extravagantes_ – dijo entre risas

"_Estos días se han estado burlando de mi, he sido el objetivo de todos_" Pensó Fate entrecerrando sus ojos y esbozando una pequeña sonrisa "_Y amenazaron a mi dispositivo… creo… eso no esta confirmado, pero de todas maneras tomare mi venganza con la causante de todo esto_"

Consciente de que Hayate estaba pendiente de sus movimientos, cruzo sus piernas provocando que la falda se recorriera hacia atrás, suprimió una sonrisa cuando escucho toser a la castaña. Su chaqueta termino en el asiento trasero y su camisa parcialmente desabotonada, se inclino hacia Hayate con el pretexto de que algo por la ventanilla de la castaña le había llamado la atención.

- Hayate – la llamo cerrando sus ojos y dedicándose a no pensar en sus palabras, como últimamente había estado haciendo – creo que olvide decirlo esta mañana. Tu nuevo conjunto de ropa interior me gusta mucho, tal vez debería de hacerme de uno igual o más llamativo aun – se encogió de hombros de manera actuada – después de todo, necesito algo sensual para Nanoha

Abrió uno de sus ojos justo a tiempo para ver el rostro de Hayate adquirir un rojo neón. Se felicito internamente mientras se relamía los labios, sabiendo que la castaña la estaba viendo. Se había acostumbrado tanto a ser observada por ella que era capaz de saber cuando la miraba o no.

- Ne, Hayate – dijo mirándola inocentemente – tu nariz sangra

- Este… es… la altura – dijo riendo de manera nerviosa sin perder su sonrojo – sí, eso. La altura

Fate asintió sin decir nada. Su venganza estaba cumplida, y ella complacida de saber que era capaz de poner a Hayate nerviosa. Era bueno invertir los papeles de vez en cuando. Ahora solo tenía que hacer algo más sutil con Nanoha, no la conocía así que tenía que ir con cuidado o la chica saldría corriendo sin que ella pudiera lograr su cometido.

"_Hayate no me dijo que tan lejos tengo que ir con Nanoha… ¿Debería de preguntarle?"_ Una parte de ella le dijo que cerrara la boca y aprovechara que no le habían puesto un límite. Recargo su cabeza en el hombro de Hayate para que esta no pudiera ver su preocupación, sin saber que la castaña lo último que buscaba eran sus ojos…

No sabía de dónde había salido ese pensamiento sobre Nanoha, pero no era algo bueno que se sintiera atraída por la novia de Hayate.

"_Es una ligera atracción, seguramente se me pasara_" Un nuevo traicionero pensamiento le dijo que lo mismo había dicho con Hayate "_Seguiré el consejo de Bardiche, vacaciones_"

- Llegamos – dijo Hayate y Fate noto algo de decepción en su voz

- ¿Seguiré con ustedes?

- Claro – aseguro Hayate viéndola a los ojos con gran esfuerzo, pues estaba luchando por no ver como Fate se abotonaba su camisa – yo hablare con Arf y Chrono sobre dejarte madurar

- ¿No debería de hacerlo yo?

- ¡No!

- Bien – alzo sus manos en señal de rendición – lo dejo en tus manos. Que tengas buen día

Fate vio partir a Hayate, sorprendiéndose de que tardaran tanto tiempo en llegar al departamento. Quizá no noto el tráfico por andar metida en sus pensamientos. No le dio mayor importancia, y de manera indecisa camino hacia lo que sería su hogar por un tiempo.

"_No pienses, solo conquista y punto_" se dijo Fate parada frente a la puerta que la separaba de Nanoha "Debería _de tocar ¿Verdad? Mejor voy a retractarme con Hayate y me voy a un hotel_" La Instructora era una perfecta desconocida, comprensiva y amable, pero desconocida al final del día ¿Cómo sabría cuando debía parar?

- ¡Hayate-chan te dije que no…! – Nanoha se quedo callada al ver a Fate y no a su novia como había pensado

- Etto… creo que…

No pudo terminar su explicación, Nanoha la jalo al interior del departamento y cerró la puerta con tanta fuerza que Fate por poco temió por su vida.

- No puedes irte a un hotel – declaro Nanoha acercándose como una pantera a su presa, cosa que provoco que Fate comenzara a retroceder – Hayate-chan se podría triste si no te recompensa por el incidente de la puerta

- ¿Serio? – por un momento olvido que Nanoha era peligrosa e imponente – digo, si yo…

- No me molesta dormir con ambas, tu cuerpo es suave como almohada, eres tierna y linda, tienes un carácter muy adaptable y paciente – poco le faltaba a Fate para echar humo por sus oídos – Y Hayate seria quien durmiera en medio de las dos

Fate se topo con algo que la hiso perder el equilibrio y tomo a Nanoha para evitar caer. Terminando por derribar a amabas.

- Itai – musito Fate cuando la cabeza de Nanoha dio contra la suya, debido a eso no noto el suave roce de labios que hubo por el choque – ¿Tienes algún tipo de mascota?

Nanoha la miro confundida, ella si había sido consciente del roce. Fate inclino su cabeza sin entender la mirada alarmada de la chica enzima suyo. Entonces se dio cuenta de que podría estar preocupada porque ella fue quien se llevo el golpe más fuerte.

- He tenido peores caídas – aseguro mientras se levantaba, acomodando a Nanoha para que quedara sentada sobre sus piernas – y Chrono es muchísimo más pesado que tu, estoy bien ¿Tu que tal estas?

- Bien – contesto apartando la mirada – Yuuno-kun

Fate siguió la mirada de Nanoha para dar con un chico rubio, sonrojado y apenado parado ahí a mitad de la sala. La rubia intuyo que él era el culpable de la caída, cosa que Nanoha no tardo en confirmar. La cosa peluda que roso sus piernas y la hiso caer fue la forma hurón de ese chico. Tal vez debería de llamar a Arf para eliminar alimañas no deseadas.

- Yuuno-kun, ella es Fate-chan y estará viviendo con Hayate-chan y conmigo –dijo Nanoha mientras se ponía de pie y le extendía la mano a Fate para ayudarla – él es un amigo de muchos años

- Ya veo – Fate le sonrió cordialmente – hola

- Un placer conocerla – dijo Yuuno galante

Nanoha termino abrazando posesivamente a la rubia por la cintura. No le gustaba la manera en que Yuuno la veía, si, bien. La caída había hecho estragos en su vestuario, y la rubia tenía un cuerpo de ensueño, pero no era razón suficiente para que se la comiera con los ojos frente a ella.

La rubia, sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar al abrazo, se dejo hacer sin replicar acomodándose en los brazos de la Instructora.

Y el incomodo silencio fue roto por el timbre. Nanoha dejo ir a Fate para que ella atendiera, de ningún modo iba a dejarla sola con Yuuno y esa miradita. Ella tuvo la terrible necesidad de usar a Raising Heart, pues el chico aun tenía el descaro de mirar el trasero de la Enforcer.

Amigo o no, ella lo iba a matar si seguía viendo a Fate, como mínimo le sacaría los ojos.

- ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Nanoha y Yuuno miraron hacia la puerta encontrándose con los pequeños niños seguidores de Fate.

- Escuchamos que estaba enferma – dijo Erio totalmente apenado – y que estaba viviendo con Nanoha-san y Hayate-san

- Queríamos saber cómo se encontraba – dijo Caro ahorrándole la palabrería a su compañero

- Mucho mejor – contesto mirando a Nanoha - ¿Estará bien que ellos…?

- Uhm, pasen

Ese día no llegaría a mucho con Nanoha, pero al menos compartiría con ella la parte dulce de estar a cargo de Erio y Caro… en cuanto Yuuno se marchara. De mientras ella estaría en cama con los pequeños, o Shamal sabría que la desobedeció y la regañaría… o mucho peor, le daría otro día libre.

- Ne, Erio, Caro ¿Cómo esta Signum sin mi?

Los nombrados intercambiaron una mirada insegura. No estaban seguros de querer decirle que Signum estaba disfrutando de los beneficios de suplirla, empezando por tener secretaria, oficina tamaño industrial y un seguro en la puerta. Tampoco sabían si debían comentar sobre las constantes visitas que Shamal hacia a la oficina.

- Bien, trabaja duro – contesto Erio regalándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora – espera su pronto regreso

- Si, no hay nadie con quien entrenar sin usted – agrego Caro para desviar el tema del trabajo

- Shamal dijo que nada de eso hasta que regresara – suspiro Fate sin notar la cara de alivio que pusieron los niños – Por cierto ¿Han visto a Arf?

Tal y como temía, ellos asintieron.

- Iba hacia la oficina de Hayate-san – dijo Erio

- Y Chrono-san la acompañaba

- Yappari – suspiro acostándose completamente en la cama - ¿Podrían ir a asegurarse de que ellos dos estén bien?

No había pasado ni media hora desde que Erio y Caro abandonaron el departamento, cuando Arf entro peleando con Zafira, no muy lejos, Chrono trataba de quitarse a Vita de enzima.

- Bardiche

**¿Plasma Zanber Breaker?**

Ante la sola mención del ataque, Arf y Chrono salieron corriendo dejando atrás a Zafira y Vita. Por suerte ya se habían marchado cuando Fate cayó en brazos de Nanoha sin realizar su ataque. Aun estaba algo afectada por el resfriado.

- De verdad que necesito estar pendiente de ti ¿Verdad, Fate-chan?

Fate no estaba segura si era que estaba poco menos que inconsciente o era tenía algo que ver con la fiebre que comenzaba a tener, pero le pareció que Nanoha le había llamado Fate-chan.

- Debe ser la altura – murmuro antes de caer completamente incontinente en los brazos de Nanoha


	6. TDH 6

He estado cumpliendo. La historia es actualizada cada semana, sin un dia en especifico, pero cada semana. Mi xbox esta en mi poder... solo que "misteriosamente" los cables de corriente desaparecieron... necesito una nueva secretaria XD

Pero weno, solo dire, que me gustan los comentarios largos . y que algun dia revisare mi correo como Haruhi-sama manda. De mientras, aqui esta el cap 6.

_Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenece._

TDH

Chismes

Arf llego junto con Fate al trabajo, había dos autos y un mismo destino, por lo que termino compartiendo el auto de su ama con Nanoha, Hayate y Rein. Lo positivo de la situación, era que noto que algo se traían contra su queridísima rubia. En un principio pensó que solo era otra de las múltiples bromas de Yagami, hasta que Nanoha, de manera muy discreta, insinuó algo sobre dejar a Hayate sola con Fate.

Con sus sentidos en alerta, comenzó a notar cierta oposición de Nanoha por besar a Hayate. Pensó en que el Demonio Blanco tendría una reputación que cuidar y evitaba mostrarse cariñosa con su novia en público.

- Hoy no estaré contigo – anuncio Arf sorprendiendo tanto a Fate como a Hayate – tienes que cumplir con el trabajo que te encargo Yagami, no seré un estorbo

Fate le había comentado a su familiar sobre el favor que le debía hacer a Hayate, y aunque estuvo muy rehusada a dejarla a jugar ser amante, termino por darle consejos e investigar el horario de la Instructora. Por eso no le sorprendió que se retirara voluntariamente del departamento, entre más rápido se demostrara el nivel de fidelidad de Nanoha, mas rápido Arf podría llevarse a Fate de ese lugar.

- No te molestaría que Rein te acompañe ¿O sí? – Arf no contesto, siguió caminando por el pasillo sin prestarle atención a Hayate – síguela y averigua que trama

Y es como Rein termino con Arf, lejos de la vista de su ama o cualquier otra persona que pudiera salvarla si la chica perro se ponía salvaje. Cosa que no tardo en suceder.

- Más vale que empieces a decirme que trama tu ama – gruño Arf aprisionando a Reinforce con su mano derecha – habla o me encargare de que Fate se valla con Lindy-san, renuncie a ser Enforcer y jamás vuelva a tener ningún tipo de contacto con tu amita

- No pudiste sacarla del departamento

- La hice dudar

- Pero Hayate-chan la convenció de volver

- ¿Tú crees?

- Eso fue lo que paso. Hayate-chan no quiere perder a Fate-san por eso hablo con ella

La sonrisa de Arf se volvió siniestra. Rein se dio una patada mental, olvido por completo que para Arf, Hayate no tenía ningún tipo de interés en Fate fuera de lo laboral.

- Fue porque… está en deuda con ella – trato de reparar el daño – no puede estar tranquila sabiendo que dejo a alguien sin… hogar

- Entiendo – la libero cerrando sus ojos – Hayate solo quiere pagar esa deuda

- Y no se sentiría bien si Fate-san termina viviendo con alguien más o en un incomodo hotel – agrego antes de que Arf pensara en llevar a Fate a vivir a otro lado – y bueno, está el favor que le debe…

Arf sabía que había algo que Rein le ocultaba, y no queriendo que lo que fuera que tuvieran entre manos continuase, soltó la bomba que acabaría con todo posible maléfico plan.

- Me pregunto cómo tomara _ella_ la ausencia de Fate

- ¿Ella?

Arf asintió con una gran sonrisa, mirando atentamente la reacción de la interface.

- La hija de Fate

Nanoha caminaba de la mano de Hayate, luchando por no prestar atención a los comentarios sobre su relación.

El trabajo había sido duro, dos días inactiva hicieron que le costara trabajo levantarse, eso mas la presencia de Fate en su cama, algo había en ellas que la relajaban y hacían que despegarse de la cama fuera casi misión imposible.

Y ahora llegaba como la novia de Hayate, los comentarios volaban, las miradas curiosas se sentían por doquier y ella solo deseaba poder comer tranquilamente su almuerzo, preguntándose desde cuando se había vuelto algo tan interesante de ver. No era la primera vez que se presentaba a comer con la castaña.

- Estas muy nerviosa – observo Hayate mientras se sentaba en una mesa, lejos de sus guardianes

- Es que… todos nos miran

- ¿Sabes? – Comenzó a decir – perdí el apetito

- También yo… - admitió sonriéndole a la castaña – pensé que esto de ser tu novia sería más fácil… como eres mi amiga

- Si, también yo – le guiño un ojo mostrándole su lengua – je, conquistar a Fate-chan es algo difícil

- Si, pero no imposible – dijo dándose ánimos a sí misma y a Hayate – pero si no vamos a comer… ¿Qué hacemos?

Hayate miro, sin realmente mirar, los ojos de Nanoha. Hasta que una idea destello en su mente. Guiñándole un ojo nuevamente, ella se sentó sobre las piernas de Nanoha recargando su hombro izquierdo sobre el pecho de la chica y dejo que esta la abrazara por la cintura.

- ¿Besarnos? – le susurro en el oído algo insegura. Sintiendo un terrible alivio cuando Hayate negó moviendo suavemente su cabeza - ¿Entonces?

- Ya estamos haciendo _algo_ como pareja

Nanoha le sonrió besando su frente. Estar de melosa y cariñosa con Hayate era fácil. Aunque también le perturbaba un poco la facilidad con la que buscaba mimarla.

Ella quería evitar mostrarse nerviosa, y no encontró mejor manera que dejar viajar su atención por la cafetería. Hecho que solo logro ponerla aun más nerviosa. Se sintió como una gacela dentro de una jaula llena de leones hambrientos.

Hayate miro a Nanoha que discretamente giraba la vista hacia su alrededor. Suspiro pensando en cómo tomaría la atención que recibiría cuando las tres estuvieran juntas. Entonces pensó en Fate, posiblemente, ella ya estaba acostumbrada a ser el centro de atención, sobre todo cuando su hermano la visitaba.

Permitiéndose mostrar algo de sorpresa, Nanoha instintivamente llevo sus manos al cuello de la castaña cuando esta la levanto en brazos y no la bajo hasta que salieron del lugar.

- Eso… fue… inesperado – confeso Nanoha

- ¿Qué te parece si practicamos eso de los besos? – Pregunto jalando a Nanoha hacia su oficina – aun te queda algo de tiempo libre y tenemos que invertir papeles

Nanoha asintió sin poder debatir. Tenía que acostumbrarse a besar a Hayate o el teatrito se vendría abajo. Era una fortuna que el medicamento que Shamal le dio a Fate la mantuviera dormida la mayor parte del día o hubiera notado lo distante que estaba con Hayate cuando esta se ponía en plan cariñoso.

Hayate acepto con gusto recibirla en sus piernas y sus labios no tardaron en buscar los de ella.

La Instructora estaba algo incomoda besando a Hayate, en primera por la posición y en segunda porque aun no digería bien el que ahora era su novia. Sin embargo, estaba alarmantemente cómoda entre sus brazos, y la incomodidad inicial del beso se fue perdiendo comenzando a disfrutarlo.

- Hora de irme – murmuro Nanoha poniéndose de pie – si llego tarde, Vita se hará cargo de meterme en un entrenamiento intensivo que me hará llegar más tarde a casa

- Um… no, no queremos eso

- Hoy no le dejes todo el trabajo a Rein – Hayate se hiso la desentendida mirando el techo – Fate-chan te llevara a casa, solo si te quedas hasta el final

Eso la tomo por sorpresa, no sabía que Fate había hecho contacto con Nanoha. Tendría que recordarle reportarle sus avances con Nanoha.

- ¿Conspiraron en mi contra?

- Solo quiero ayudarte a conquistar a Fate-chan

Hayate sonrió, no había sido la rubia quien fue en busca de Nanoha, fue al revés. Era buena señal.

- Bien, no dejare a Rein a cargo de todo – Nanoha se mostro complacida – supongo que tendré que cumplir o Arf vendrá por mi

- No sabía que podía usarla como amenaza – Hayate tuvo que aceptar su error – bien, si dejas a Rein sola en la oficina, Arf pasara por ti todo un mes

Fate miraba atentamente como Signum era vendada. Su entrenamiento de reconciliación las coloco frente a Shamal. La rubia estaba totalmente concentrada en los movimientos de Shamal, nunca se cansaría de ver el cuidado que tenia al vendarlas, tal parecía que con ellas tenía un especial cuidado.

"Estoy alucinando" Pensó apartando la vista, antes de que alguna pudiera notar que eran objeto de estudio.

- ¿Es cierto que estás viviendo con Nanoha y Hayate? – pregunto Signum, estando al tanto de los sentimientos de Fate por su ama

- Es cierto – contesto cerrando sus ojos – pero creo que podre sobrevivir

- Así que es por eso que Arf sigue aquí – suspiro Shamal – y yo que pensé que trataba de matar a Zafira

- No descartes la idea – dijeron Fate y Signum a coro

- ¡Fate!

Chrono irrumpió en el consultorio mirando a su hermana con genuina preocupación.

Shamal sabia lo mucho que Chrono se preocupaba por Fate, le enternecía… en un principio. Con el tiempo noto que el chico llevaba su preocupación a lo ridículo. Como el día en que Fate tropezó, digan lo que digan Signum no tuvo nada que ver, y el chico estuvo a un digito de llamar a una ambulancia y su hermana no tenía nada más que el susto, puesto que Arf la sostuvo antes de que tocara el suelo. Y aun así, él insistió en que usara silla de ruedas y que Shamal le realizara múltiples exámenes que poco tenían que ver con la caída.

- Estoy bien – se apresuro a decir Fate

- Me alegra, porque tienes algo con que lidiar aquí afuera

- ¿Lidiar? – Intercambio una mirada confusa con Signum antes de volver a su hermano – ¿Alguien de nuevo dice ser mi novio? ¿O es que acaso piensan que tengo un trió amoroso con Hayate y Nanoha?

La última pregunta la obtuvo de Erio. Según él, no sería extraño que terminara ocurriendo eso por la buena química que había entre las tres… eso y que también era el chisme del día que Subaru y Teana divulgaban a espaldas de Nanoha. Sin embargo, su hermano no reacciono a la mención de un trió entre chicas que incluía a su hermanita.

- Alguien dice que tienes una hija

Shamal tomo por los hombros a Fate antes de que esta cayera al suelo, con ayuda de su novia la recostó.

- Por favor, dime que ningún conocido importante lo cree – en ausencia de respuesta quiso ponerse a llorar

- Supongo que Nanoha y Hayate pasaron a la historia – murmuro Shamal tomando una de las manos de Fate – Tienes nuestro total apoyo

- ¡Y el mío también! – exclamo Chrono, algo indignado por pasar a segundo plano

- P-pero… momento ¿Hija?

Eso le sonaba a Arf.

- Debieron de provocarla… - murmuro para sí - ¡No tengo una hija!

Shamal sonrió nerviosa retirando sus manos de las caderas de la Enforcer. Solo quería estar segura.

- ¡Tu! – Gruño Chrono, atrayendo la atención - ¿En qué demonios pensabas?

Signum alzo una ceja al verse repentinamente atacada. Por un momento pensó que Chrono no lo haría por la delicada situación en la que se encontraba su hermana. Las rubias por otro lado, sacaron palomitas de algún lado y compartieron cama.

- Yo no hice nada

- ¡Todo lo contrario! – Alzo los brazos demostrando su punto – atacaste bestialmente a mi hermanita y luego la obligaste a venir por su cuenta – gruño de nuevo fulminándola con su mirada - ¿Por qué rayos la dejaste como bolsa de carne molida?

- No estoy tan mal – murmuro Fate mirando a Shamal - ¿O sí?

- Has venido en peores condiciones

La guerrera lo miro incrédula ¿Qué ella se había pasado con Fate? ¿Qué no la vio a ella cuando llego? Necesito ayuda de Erio y Caro para poder derribar a la rubia ¿Y ella era la salvaje? Hablando de los pequeños. Lanzo una disimulada mirada a un rincón del cuarto donde los chicos yacían inconscientes, sonrientes, pero inconscientes.

Sus pensamientos volaron hacia la batalla vivida hacia pocas horas, ignorando el hecho de que Chrono seguía con su discurso y sus dos queridas rubias los miraban como si estuvieran en una obra.

- ¡Idiota!

- ¿Qué? – Dijo Signum, eso ultimo si capto su atención – Disculpa ¿Cómo me has llamado?

- Lo que oíste – dijo entre dientes – Contribuiste a dejar a mi hermana así – señalo la cabeza vendada de Fate para enfatizar su punto – eres la mayor ¡Debiste de detener la batalla!

- Creo que _alguien_ – enfatizo lo ultimo estrechando sus ojos – esta armando toda una escenita por que _supuso_ que yo debía actuar para proteger a cierta personita de cierto entrenamiento

Shamal comento algo sobre que estaban llegando al desenlace mientras Fate buscaba su barra de chocolate en la cama, donde ya había varios dulces.

- Yo creo que_ alguien_ debería usar el sentido común – gruño tensando su mandíbula

- Sentido común – repitió con una sonrisa burlesca en su rostro – provocar a Hayate-sama en su propio hogar con Reinforce a unos pocos centímetros de distancia demuestra el tuyo

- Cierta chica de la espada ¡Pudo haber ofrecido su hogar en vez de dejar que esa demente pervertida se la llevara a su oscura cueva de perdición!

- Cierta rubia no lo pidió

- Cierta rubia ¡Estaba muy ocupada tratando de eludir un Starlight Breaker! – Suspiro tratando de calmar sus agitadas emociones – iré a arreglar el asunto de una mini Testarossa inexistente

Cuando el hombre abandono la habitación, Signum se giro a encarar a las chicas que se reían de lo que acaba de suceder. Claro, como ellas no tuvieron que participar en la improvisada obra…

- Ve a casa – aconsejo Signum – creo que sería mejor que Hayate te interrogara en casa, lejos de todos los chismosos… erm… Shamal

- En lo que a mi concierte, Testarossa-san sigue muy enferma para presentarse a trabajar

Signum sonrió ampliamente ante eso. No le molestaba en lo absoluto ser el remplazo de la rubia. Fate suspiro resignada, detestaba tener que regresar a casa, pero no tenia opción. Ciertamente, sería mucho mejor tratar con Hayate en privado.

- Fate-chan ¿Estas en casa?

Nanoha entro al departamento, sorprendiéndose de encontrar un sendero de ropa que la guiaba a la cama. Arf fue la que apareció saliendo del baño con su ropa húmeda, sin molestarse en darle una respuesta, se apresuro a tomar la ropa de Fate.

- ¿Qué está pasando? – exigió saber sin dejar al familiar dar un paso más hacia la falda en el suelo

- Fate está algo preocupada

- ¿Por qué?

Arf pensó unos minutos antes de decidir no contestar y volver a su labor de reunir ropa. Y antes de que Nanoha pudiera volver a preguntar, Hayate entro junto a Rein.

- ¡Es mentira! – dijo Fate, sabiendo perfectamente porque la miraban de esa manera tan… acusadora

- Yo solo estaba jugando – se excuso Arf mirando a su ama – no es la primera vez que me invento algo como esto

- Antes solo era entre nosotras – le reprocho Fate – eso no importa

- ¿No importa? – Estallo Rein poniéndose frente a la rubia - ¡Medio mundo cree que tienes una hija!

- Arf es como una hija – dijo en un vago intento por defenderse – me gusta más en su mini forma

- Tendríamos que ponerle pañales – dijo Hayate con maldad, no conto con que Arf le devolviera la sonrisa y mirara inocentemente a su ama

- Si necesito pañales y tu eres mi madre – comenzó a decir al tiempo que saltaba a los brazos de Fate – necesitare que me amamantes

- ¡Eso ni pensarlo!

Fate se debatió internamente en si soltar algún tipo de comentario sobre las constantes peleas que Hayate y Arf estaban teniendo. Porque así es como ella comenzó su amistad con Signum. Luego pesco a Nanoha viéndola fijamente, en un situación normal, ella saldría de su campo de visión. Por ahora tenía que quedarse donde estaba, fingiendo interés en la batalla que se libraba en la sala.

- ¡Fate! – La voz de Arf se escucho por todo el bloque de departamentos – sangras

- ¿Sangro?

Hayate entorno los ojos en el vendaje que rodeaba el cabeza de la rubia, ligeramente teñido de sangre. Fate sonrió apenada mientras se encerraba en el baño, negando el acceso a su familiar y a Hayate.

- ¡Solo di su nombre y la matare! – grito Hayate del otro lado de la puerta

- La deje en peor estado – murmuro apenada, recordando el profundo corte en el vientre de su suplente – ¡Chrono no le dio importancia!

Y con eso Arf se retiro de la puerta. Si el sobre protector, pervertido y a la vez descuidado de Chrono no le había dado importancia a un golpe de Fate, Arf no tenia de que preocuparse más que de asegurarse de que Fate se cambiara el vendaje cuando fuera necesario. Tendía a ser olvidadiza con los asuntos de su salud.

- No te preocupes Hayate-chan – dijo Nanoha al lado de Fate – yo la reviso

- Lo dejo en tus manos

Arf gruño ante eso. Gracias a la reacción que tuvo Rein, pudo sacarle un poco mas de información sobre lo que Hayate tramaba. No le gustaba el camino por el que Fate era llevada a ciegas, aun así, no haría nada en contra o a favor hasta que Fate diera algún indicio de sufrimiento.

Dentro del baño, Fate no tuvo más remedio que dejarse revisar por Nanoha. No sería nada grave, Shamal se hiso cargo… lo cual agregaba un punto a "No dañar a Signum" lo bueno era que en la batalla, todo eso quedaba en el olvido. De otra manera tendría problemas de estrés.

- ¿Qué es lo que te gusta de Hayate?

Nanoha encontró difícil pasar saliva. No esperaba que Fate la interrogara.

- Etto… ¿A qué viene la pregunta?

"A que me da algo de celos… y que no se me ocurre de que mas hablar teniendo a Hayate pegada en la puerta" La sombra de la castaña bajo la puerta la delataba. Definitivamente, tenía que ir con cuidado, en ese departamento las paredes tenían oídos.

- Simple curiosidad – respondió cerrando sus ojos para que no delataran la ubicación de Hayate – todos hablan mucho de eso, incluso Vita ha dado su opinión

- ¿Vita-chan?

- Si, es algo de lo que han estado hablando los Wolkenritter – el sonido de la puerta cerrarse hiso que Fate abriera sus ojos alarmada – creo que los he condenado a muerte


	7. TDH 7

Me retrase un poco… . fue necesario. Alexis me pego una serie de vampiros y tenía que sacarla de mi sistema o a Hayate le saldrían colmillos XD

TDH

La voz de la razón

- No estoy segura de esto Arf – murmuro Fate de manera insegura

- ¿Cómo esperas atraer a Nanoha si no te pones algo que le muestre lo que se pierde?

- Aun así… creo que te has excedido

- Si esto no la tienta, nada lo hará y podremos irnos – dijo Arf abriendo la puerta del baño para asegurarse de que tanto Nanoha como Hayate estuvieran en la sala. Una vez que confirmo su posición, volvió a cerrar la puerta – Hayate vera la reacción de su novia y será capaz de emitir un juicio sobre si es o no fiel

Además de mostrarle a Hayate algo que jamás tocaría, pero eso último no era algo que Fate necesitara saber. Se giro para mirar el traje que le había conseguido con ayuda de Chrono. Un lindo traje de gatita envolvía el cuerpo de la rubia.

Un corpiño negro cubría sus pechos y los realzaba, adornado con un moño rojo con cascabel, una corta, diminuta, casi inexistente falda negra cubría sus caderas, gracias a un listón rosa se mantenía en su lugar. Largos guantes negros hacían de garras, teniendo listones rosados en las muñecas. Medias negras. El conjunto terminaba con una diadema oculta en el cabello que portaba las felinas orejas negras.

- ¿Dónde está la cola? – Pregunto Arf al no verla entre las piernas de Fate – ¿Necesitas ayuda para colocarla?

- No quiero usarla ¿No basta con lo que tengo?

La respuesta que buscaba era un sí, pero Arf la rodeo y alzo la falta para atar la cola de gato y ocultar el listón con la falta.

Fate solo suspiro resignada. No era la primera vez que usaba ese traje, Chrono le había pedido que lo usase de vez en cuando si no quería que comprara revistas que su madre podría descubrir y por el contenido, lo podían castrar. Si la rubia quería sobrinos, mas le valía cooperar.

Fue bueno que Arf no preguntara porque le pidió a Chrono que guardara el traje.

- Todo listo – dijo Arf satisfecha con los resultados – Carim debe de estar en camino

- ¿Voy a salir así? – para su alivio, Arf negó

- Ni Hayate ni Nanoha te permitirán salir así… si no es con ellas… digo… Carim solo vendrá para invitarte a salir, tú aceptaras y te cambiaras solo porque Nanoha o Hayate así lo quieren ¿Enterado?

- ¿Quieres que piensen que hago esto habitualmente?

Arf alzo una ceja divertida.

- ¿No lo haces? – Rió ante el puchero que puso la rubia – tranquila, Carim te llevara a un lugar que te gusta y podrás relajarte mientras yo me ocupo de que nadie te siga

Sí, claro. Relajarse… Conociendo a su familiar, seguramente Carim tendría en mente una cita romántica o que ella estaba interesada en algún tipo de relación amorosa. No, no tenía tanta suerte. Seguramente Arf le conto el problema que tenia para conquistar a Nanoha y Carim, queriendo la primicia de eso, ofreció su ayuda. Sí, _eso_ debía de ser.

- ¿Lista para salir? – pregunto Arf abriendo la puerta

- No, pero que eso no nos detenga

Valientemente salió a paso de modelo junto con Arf, quien llevaba su pijama en brazos. Trato de no inmutarse ante la intensa mirada de Nanoha, Hayate y Rein. Siguió caminando como si nada hasta terminar sentada frente a ellas. Tomo un libro y se dispuso a leer fingiendo que nada pasaba.

La rubia no pudo ver cómo era devorada con la mirada por dos pares de ojos azules. Por fortuna, Arf si lo noto. Ambas babeaban, estuvo tentada a poner una cubeta bajo ellas y ver si la llenaban. Alzo las cejas con sorpresa, también Rein estaba desvistiendo a Fate con la mirada… además de aprovechar su vista privilegiada ahí arriba…

Bueno, para eso estaba diseñado el traje.

"_Por favor, llega ya_" como si los dioses la hubieran escuchado, la puerta se abrió revelando a Chrono "_Hey, me prometieron una hermosa rubia_" mandaría una queja a los altos mandos por ese sabotaje, solo que primero seria librarse de su hermano o las cosas se saldrían de control.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto Fate cerrando el libro y manteniéndolo en su mano, por si se le antojaba arrojárselo a su hermano

- Carim dijo que quería llevarte en limosina – se encogió de hombros señalando el gorro sobre su cabeza – yo soy el chofer

- ¿Carim? – pregunto Hayate saliendo de su transe – ¿Limosina? ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

- Tengo una cita con Carim – explico poniéndose de pie – regresare tarde

Lentamente camino hacia su hermano-chofer, al menos este parecía metido en su papel pues no hacia ningún comentario sobre su vestuario o su sensual forma de caminar.

- ¡No iras a ningún lado! – gritaron a coro Nanoha y Hayate

- Es tu hermana – dijo Nanoha fulminando a Chrono - ¿Cómo puedes dejarla salir así?

- Tiene veinte años – fue su defensa – sigue virgen… mejor Carim que una desconocida

Hayate se mordió la lengua para no hablar de más. Apretó sus dientes sintiéndose impotente. No podía saltar a detener a Fate. Podía obligarle a cambiar de ropa, como Nanoha estaba haciendo, pero no podía evitar la salida con Carim. La instructora no estaba preparada para aceptar un trió, si lanzaba ahora su jugada, muy probablemente terminaría perdiendo.

Necesitaba más tiempo para preparar a Nanoha, Fate parecía estar aceptando bien los comentarios que soltó sobre un posible trió amoroso entre ellas a Subaru para que llegaran a Erio y Caro y estos se los dijeran a Fate.

¿Cómo conseguir más tiempo manteniendo a Fate soltera? Necesitaba a alguien que la aconsejase para mantenerse lejos de las relaciones amorosas. Tendría que ser alguien a quien Fate quisiera mucho, y dudaba seriamente que su madre fuera a prestar esa ayuda. Después de todo, quería nietos por parte de la rubia. En todo caso, Fate no escuchaba los consejos de Lindy-san.

Sonrió ampliamente cuando la bandita en el brazo derecho de la rubia le dio la respuesta. Fate escuchaba a Shamal. Fate siempre hacia lo que Shamal le dijese. Y lo más importante. Fate no cuestionaba a Shamal.

Con ese asunto resuelto, miro a sus dos queridas chicas forcejear. Nanoha tenía un pantalón de mezclilla en sus hombros y trataba de quitarle a Fate el traje para vestirla decentemente. Fate por otro lado, defendía su traje. No hubiera peleado si Nanoha no hubiera mencionado la bolsa de basura.

Ahora estaba considerando usar ese traje como su segunda piel. No quería perderlo. Nanoha por otro lado, le quería prender fuego.

Chrono contemplaba la pelea entre chicas con un hilo de sangre saliendo de su nariz. Detrás de él, Rein discutía con Arf acerca de lo mala que era cuidando de Fate por permitirle salir así en público, la familiar se defendía repitiendo las palabras de Chrono.

Al final Fate salió del departamento con el pantalón que Nanoha le había puesto y con una camisa negra que también había sido colocada por la instructora. Chrono la seguía tratando de no reír. Su hermana lucia realmente enojada y ofendida. No porque la hubieran desvestido y vestido como muñeca, si no porque su adorado traje termino en el incinerador.

- ¿Quieres que traiga el traje de conejita? – ofreció sonando lo mas consolador posible

- Es blanco

- Lo consigo en negro, conozco tus medidas

Fate detuvo su andar, Chrono suspiro esperando ser golpeado. Abrió los ojos luego de que el golpe nunca llego. Su hermana lo miraba expectante.

- ¿Puedes conseguir uno de conejo en rosa?

Chrono no podría estar más perplejo si Fate lo hubiera besado.

- ¿Chrono?

- Eh… si, puedo conseguirlo en rosa

- Bien, asegúrate de que le quede a Nanoha

Chrono se quedo parado como idiota mirando a su hermana ir hacia la limosina donde Carim la esperaba. Sacudió su cabeza corriendo para alcanzar a Fate. Tenía que asegurarse de que había escuchado correctamente, y no podría preguntarle nada hasta que la cita terminara.

- ¿Para Nanoha?

- Sip, quiero devolverle el favor

Él eligió no decir nada sobre eso. Ella estaba enojada y no estaba pensando bien las cosas, si Chrono decía algo que la hiciera entrar en razón, nunca se lo perdonaría. Y Nanoha se lo había ganado.

--

Hayate se sentía, nuevamente, impotente. No podía escapar de Arf para seguir a Fate, Rein y Nanoha tampoco tenían mejor suerte que ella. Para colmo, sus guardianes parecían haber conseguido vida cuando los dejo solos, pues ninguno respondía a sus llamados.

- Me pregunto si la casa de Carim tendrá algún cuarto en el que pueda dormir – murmuro Arf, aparentemente pensando en voz alta de manera inconsciente – aunque luego de la boda yo tendría que dejar a Fate en sus manos por una larga temporada

Si no encontraba la manera de salir podían pasar dos cosas. Arf moría de manera inexplicable o ella se pondría a llorar si la mascota de Fate seguía soltando ese tipo de comentarios.

- ¿Ustedes se casaran? ¿Piensan que su relación es estable cuando no han tenido ningún íntimo momento desde que Fate vive aquí?

Hayate contemplo a la canina pensando que si se concentraba lo suficiente, muy posiblemente, Arf cometería suicidio arrojándose por la ventana.

--

- A Nanoha le gusta cocinar – dijo Carim arrastrando a Fate de un lado a otro del centro comercial, detrás venia Chrono cargado de bolsas – podrías cubrirte de crema batida

- P-pero…

- Oh, sí. Llevarle la contraria no es muy seguro

Con la fuerza con que Nanoha _arranco_ su traje de gatita, le creía.

- Debería de ir sacando cita con Shamal – le llevaría la contraria si volvía a quemar alguno de sus trajes

Lo dijo en un tono bajo, como el resto de sus alegatos contra las compras compulsivas. Pensó que sus palabras serian pasadas por alto, como desde que entro a la limosina.

- ¿Quieres tener un amorío con Shamal?

- ¡No! – Luego noto la mirada de Carim mirando los peluches que tanto le gustaban a la doctora – No en esta vida

- Entonces es una posibilidad

- ¿Y si entramos al cine?

Ahí no podría hablar, por lo que no metería la pata. Solo esperaba poder convencer a Carim de que Shamal era una buena amiga, casi una hermana… o Signum volvería a colgarla de cabeza sobre el acantilado…

Ya no tenían esas… charlas… gracias a que Hayate le había dado el auto a la guardiana, con la escusa de que con Fate en casa dos autos eran muchos.

- Oh, a Nanoha le gustan las películas de acción – Fate deseo haber elegido a su ayuda externa – y a Shamal…

- Le gusta Signum – corto Fate arrastrando a Carim hacia los cines – le gusta y mucho, sobre todo con chocolate enzima

- ¿Cómo sabes eso?

No respondió… y Carim entendió porque a la Enforcer no le gustaba ir sin Signum a su lado a la enfermería o porque se obsesionaba con la ubicación exacta de la pelirosada cuando necesitaba ser atendida por alguna herida.

- Eres un imán para desafortunados incidentes

Fate no pudo rebatir ante eso.

--

- ¿Adoptaran niños?

Nanoha negó moviendo la cabeza. Se había rendido al interrogatorio de Arf, descubriendo que algunas escasas preguntas eran por verdadero interés y no por molestarlas.

Hayate y Rein ponían particular atención cuando Arf bajaba la guardia y relataba alguna vivencia con Fate, ninguna tenía idea de que la rubia tocara el piano y le gustara usar los trajes que su hermano le conseguía.

Arf estaba por realizar otra pregunta cuando el sonido de la puerta abrirse atrajo su atención. Chrono entro con muchas bolsas.

- ¿Dónde está Fate-chan? – exigió saber la castaña

- Carim dijo que no necesitaba más de mis servicios – elegante manera de decir que él estaba de sobra – y Fate me dijo que acomodara su nuevo guarda ropa, si es que no tenía otra cosa que hacer

Tal y como había previsto Fate, Nanoha reviso cada prenda nueva junto con Hayate. Chrono sonrió deslizándose suavemente hasta el armario y metió el traje pedido por su hermana entre la ropa de ella.

El tendría que poner el despertador para no perderse el show producido por su hermana, puesto que no solo la instructora despertaría con un atuendo diferente.

- ¿Volverás por ella o pasara la noche con Carim? – pregunto Rein mirando sospechosamente al chico

- Ella dijo que si pasaba de media noche y no me llamaba, que me durmiera en paz

Eso no le gustaba a Hayate y mucho menos a Nanoha.

- Mi casa no es un hotel – reprocho Nanoha caminando hacia la puerta – iré a decírselo

Salió y volvió a entrar al segundo siguiente. Antes de ir tras la rubia, tenía que saber donde estaba.

- Están con Signum y Shamal en casa de Carim, Fate decidió que les daría un concierto privado

No era del todo verdad. Fate había invitado a la pareja esperando que Carim cerrara la boca y la dejara planear sola como conquistaría a Nanoha para pagarle el favor a Hayate. Lo del consiento, era otro intento por cerrarle la boca, en caso de que decidiera pedirles consejos a Signum o Shamal.

Fate no quería tener más razones para evitar a Shamal… y desde luego no quería darle a Signum un arma con el cual podría estarla molestando por el resto de sus días.

--

- No sabía que te gustaba Nanoha-chan – comento Shamal y Fate deseo darse de topes contra algo

- Ya decía yo que tu mala puntería tenía que ver con el amor – los deseos de Fate solo se incrementaron, sobre todo con esa pose triunfadora que tenia Signum – ¿No te será difícil tener un amorío con Hayate-san en la misma casa?

Carim era quien tocaba el piano mientras Fate era acribillada. Desde que vio a Arf entrando sigilosamente al baño, debió de haber sabido que sería un mal día para ser ella.

- Y luego está el asunto de tu hija – siguió Signum, disfrutando de cada gesto de sufrimiento de la rubia – ¿El padre es alguien que conozcamos?

- Shamal… - suplico con ojos de cachorro

- Bien – suspiro dejando a un lado su lado malvado – ¿Cuál es realmente tu problema?

- Que tengo que conquistar a Nanoha, Hayate dice que quiere probar su fidelidad y yo soy la indicada para el trabajo

Tanto Signum como Shamal se tensaron ante eso. Conocían el significado y si no iban con cuidado, terminarían en fuego cruzado. Haciendo uso de un autocontrol de hierro, ninguna mostro algún cambio externo que pudiera delatar su nerviosismo.

- ¿Has logrado un avance? – pregunto suavemente Shamal

- Etto… - ¿Contaba el que le arrancara la ropa o que se indignara por su vestuario de gatita? – nada importante, creo…

- ¿Sabes seducir?

- Oh, piedad Signum. No quiero que tú me des clases de seducción – luego apunto acusadoramente a Shamal – y tú menos. No quisiera terminar necesitando terapia…

- ¿Qué tienes pensado para conquistar a Nanoha-chan?

Realmente nada. Se la pasaba metida en el trabajo evitando quedar a solas con Nanoha, tarea difícil con Hayate creando e incitando esas situaciones. Arf era quien le decía que hacer en qué momento.

- Olvídate de que tienes que conquistarla – dijo Shamal con el mismo tono con el que la mandaba a casa prohibiéndole los entrenamientos extra – solo comportarte normal y acércate a ella como amiga

- Y usa los trajes de Chrono – agrego Signum

- Entiendo lo de los trajes… ¿pero de que me servirá abandonar la actitud provocativa?

- Tu solo hazlo – ordeno Signum

- Esta bien – alzo sus manos en señal de rendición – me acercare a ella como amiga y dejare de lado mi pobre comportamiento de cazanova

La necesidad de estrellar su cabeza contra algo volvió con más fuerza. Había olvidado que ellas no estaban al tanto del comportamiento que Arf le hacía adoptar cuando se encontraban solas con Nanoha.

- ¡Trate de detenerlas! – Chillo Chrono entrando al cuarto y corriendo hacia su hermana – lo juro

- ¡Mentira! – Ataco Rein – él nos trajo aquí por voluntad propia

- ¿Cómo negarse cuando me apuntan a la cabeza con sus dispositivos?

Tenía un punto ahí. Fate suspiro mirando la pared, preguntándose que tan fuerte tendría que golpearse para no tener que enfrentar a Hayate y Nanoha molestas con ella por una razón que ella desconocía.

- ¿No tocas el piano? – Pregunto Hayate cuando vio a Carim aun tocando el piano y a Fate en un rincón de la sala junto con Shamal y Signum – ¿No… es una cita doble?

- No – negó Carim – Esto es una reunión de amigas. Fate y yo nunca seremos pareja, jamás podría pensar en tener a alguien como ella

- ¿Debería de ofenderme? – pregunto Fate

- No realmente. Eres linda pero no mi tipo

- Lo mismo digo… y… ¿Ustedes que hacen aquí? – pregunto Fate mirando a Nanoha y Hayate

- ¿Entonces seguirás virgen? – pregunto Chrono decepcionado – y yo que conduje lento para darle tiempo a Carim…

- Yo… - cerro la boca notando que no era el sitio más adecuado para discutir eso – mi vida sexual no es de tu incumbencia

Signum sonrió con malicia.

- Entonces… de verdad tienes una hija

- ¡No!

- Entonces eres virgen

Fate sabiamente cerró su boca mirando con furia a la guardiana. No importaba que Shamal estuviese ahí, hasta ella entendería que su gran amor quedara sin cabeza ¿No?


	8. TDH 8

Bien… esto quedo medio raro porque las ideas salieron en diferentes momento. Pero creo que lo he armado bien.

_Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenece._

TDH

Moral

Nanoha caminaba al lado de una muy risueña Hayate. Tenía como meta encontrar a Fate Testarossa y ahorcarla. Era una lástima que la rubia se diera a la fuga tan temprano en la mañana.

- Te veías bien – insistió Hayate – sacaste el lado vengativo y travieso de Fate-chan ¡Ya son amigas!

- Valla manera de hacer amistades tiene – gruño no la perdonaría tan fácil

- Hasta nos dejo el auto para venir al trabajo… ¡Y te veías genial! Esta tarde me compro una cámara

- Cállate o terminamos

Hayate cerró la boca manteniendo una sonrisa burlona, asegurándose de que la pelirroja la viera todo el tiempo.

- Quita la sonrisa y sigue hablando – suspiro Nanoha derrotada

- Nanoha-chan… - inevitablemente la aludida tembló ante el tono animado de Hayate – ¿Qué tal lucia yo?

Sabía que haría esa pregunta, debió de ser más fuerte y soportar la sonrisa. Eso era mejor que responderle.

No pudo calcular la hora en que Fate debió levantarse para ponerle aquel leotardo rosado con colita esponjosa blanca, las medias de un color rosa más claro que el leotardo, y sobre todo no supo cómo se las ingenio para ponerle aquella diadema con largas orejas de conejo sin despertarla.

Nanoha jugaba con la idea de que la Enforcer puso somníferos en sus bebidas para que no sintieran cuando ella se levanto y las cambio. Hayate tampoco quedo a salvo del cambio nocturno, el mismo estilo de traje conejo cubrió el cuerpo de la castaña, solo que en color blanco.

- Responde

- Bien, te veías linda

- Ay, dios cuanta emoción – Nanoha hiso caso omiso del sarcasmo, aun así Hayate estaba contenta – pobres de Erio y Caro, sufrirán lo que Fate-chan debería de sufrir

- Se reportaron enfermos – dijo Nanoha entre dientes

- Oh, Fate-chan te lleva ventaja

Demasiada para su gusto. No es que pensara desquitarse con Erio o Caro, solo que eso le demostraba que Fate había previsto todos los posibles escenarios que podrían ponerla en una situación difícil. Entre su enojo encontró algo de admiración por las rápidas acciones que Fate tomo para no sufrir un castigo.

Hayate suprimió una traicionera risa que la fuera a mandar a dormir en el sofá. Ese día las dejaría solas, aunque eso implicase tenerse que quedar a trabajar horas extra.

--

- Te dije que usaras los tajes – comenzó a decir Signum – ¡Pero no de esa manera!

Fate se encogió de hombros por el grito. De pronto sintió que no era muy seguro haberse sentado en la punta del acantilando con Signum, de mal humor, tras ella. Tal vez hubiera sido más seguro afrontar a Nanoha…

- ¿Crees que Shamal esté a salvo de Nanoha? – Signum asintió – ¿Y… porque has venido conmigo?

- No quiero ser el pobre diablo que Nanoha encontrara en tu oficina

Comprensible. Nadie en ese momento quería suplir a Fate Testarossa. Lo cual hacía pensar a Fate que tal vez no debió de contarle a Signum lo que hiso en presencia de Vita. Quizá así su secreto estaría bien guardado y no habría nadie que aumentase la ira de Nanoha.

- ¿Crees que deba hacerme cirugía plástica y cambiar mi nombre?

- Eso podría ser un buen comienzo

Fate casi lamento haberse metido con la Instructora… casi. La verdad sea dicha, le gusto meterse con ella, fue divertido salir huyendo en el auto de Signum, incluso encontró entretenido ser el blanco de burla de la pelirrosada.

Además, tanto Nanoha como Hayate lucían bien en los trajes que Chrono le dio.

- Testarossa… también vine porque Shamal quería que le resolviera una duda

- Supongo que debo de contestarte o me entregaras a Nanoha

- Correcto… - Fate suspiro esperando la pregunta – ¿Quién tiene la piel más suave? ¿Alguna usa relleno?

Fate sintió ganas de arrojarse por el acantilado.

--

- Testarossa para la cena – gruño Nanoha

Podría haber pasado por alto el cambio de ropa, solo porque despertó con una hermosa Hayate-conejo a su lado. Pero no podía perdonarla luego de divulgarlo. Era la burla de todos y su reputación se vino abajo.

Tenía que matar a la rubia para recuperar el temor… ejem… el respeto de sus compañeros.

Mientras caminaba hacia el auto de Testarosa, noto que se le estaba haciendo costumbre salir temprano del trabajo por causa de la rubia.

- Arf – murmuro cuando detecto a la canina caminando junto a Shamal – ¡Alto ahí!

Arf apenas tuvo tiempo de voltear antes de sentir el dolor de su cabeza contra el suelo. Gruño mirando con furia a Nanoha, la cual estaba sobre ella y tenía sus muñecas fuertemente agarradas sobre su cabeza.

- ¿Dónde está? – Exigió saber chocando su frente con la de la familiar – mas te vale no mentirme

- Ñam – murmuro antes de juntar sus labios con los de la Instructora

Sonrió ampliamente cuando Nanoha se aparto bruscamente de ella, y aun enojada por haber sido tumbada, cambio de posiciones. Ahora Arf estaba sobre Nanoha.

- No pondrás una sola mano sobre Fate – advirtió mirando de reojo como Shamal tomaba asiento viendo entretenida la confrontación de las pelirrojas

- ¡Yo pondré mis manos donde quiera!

- Apuesto a que si – Nanoha había mordido el anzuelo y no lo había notado – después de todo no eres la primera que desea tocar el cuerpo de Fate sin ropa

- ¡No me refería a eso!

Arf sonrió triunfante ante el sonrojo de Nanoha. Miro distraídamente el cielo, Fate ya debería de estar en casa o a tres, no, veinte mundos de distancia de Nanoha.

_Se amable con Nanoha_ La voz de Fate le hiso dirigir sus fieros ojos hacia un pequeño grupo que se burlaba de la situación del Demonio Blanco. Entrecerró los ojos y muy forzadamente soltó las muñecas de Nanoha, de un gran salto se puso frente al grupo.

- Solo yo puedo burlarme de ella – gruño tomando al primero que encontraron sus manos – cualquiera que se burle de Nanoha-san, se las verá conmigo – luego con una sonrisa cínica agrego – o bien podría meterlos a un curso intensivo con Signum y Fate

Sin voltear a ver a Nanoha, tomo bruscamente a Shamal y la llevo de vuelta a su consultorio. Fate la había puesto como protección, en caso de que a Nanoha se le ocurriese meterse con la doctora. Fue un cambio equitativo, Fate recibía la protección de Signum y Shamal la de Arf.

- Entonces… - dijo Hayate abrazando por la espalda a Nanoha – ¿Testarossa para la cena?

- ¡No me espíes!

- No lo hago, da la casualidad de que pasaba cuando dijiste eso – se encogió de hombros regalándole a Nanoha su mejor sonrisa de niña inocente

- Tienes toda la pinta del gato que se ha comido al canario…

- Nya… pero bueno ¿Qué receta usaras en Fate-chan? En lo personal prefiero que lleve fresas

- ¡Hayate-chan!

--

- No creo que sea buena idea – murmuro Fate siendo arrastrada por Signum y Vita a un bar – emborracharme no hará que Nanoha me perdone la vida

- No, pero te dará una buena excusa para aminorar el castigo

Fate no quiso saber porque Vita había sonado tan segura al decir eso. De cualquier modo, el alcohol y ella no se llevaban.

- Creo que mejor me voy a casa

- Nada de eso – dijo Signum mostrándole una gran botella de whisky – tenemos que hacerle creer a Nanoha-san que estabas ebria cuando cambiaste su vestuario

- Me pregunto qué dirá Shamal si se entera que eres mala influencia para mí…

- Imagino que pasaría por alto eso si alguien llegara a contarle quien tiño su camisa blanca favorita de verde fosforescente

No fue su culpa. Chrono le dijo; solo enciende la lavadora y listo. Ella lo hiso y… los resultados fueron muy luminiscentes… Fue algo bueno que pudieran echarle la culpa a Zafira, pero habían sido vistos por Signum.

- Era pequeña e inocente – trato de defenderse

- Si, ahora eres grande y tonta – repuso Vita

- ¿Tienes edad para beber tequila? – inquirió Fate

- ¿Tenias edad suficiente como para ponerte el traje de gatita por primera vez?

- Tenía el cuerpo para llenarlo

- Testarossa gana – decreto Signum levantando la mano derecha de la rubia – hablando en serio… No le digas a Shamal que te traje a beber

- Cielos – exclamo Vita sonriendo perversamente – apuesto a que Shamal-mama hará pedazos a Signum-mama por llevar a su linda hija Testarosita a embriagarse

Signum prefirió no decir nada sobre eso, y Fate encontró consuelo en su silencio. No era la única que tenía problemas con Shamal. La sonrisa estuvo escados segundos en su rostro.

- Tu – gruño de manera similar a la de su hermano mirando acusadoramente a la guardiana – ya lo sabias

- ¿Saber qué? – pregunto Signum haciéndose la desentendida

- Tú sabías que… tengo ciertos problemas para tratarte adecuadamente cuando me enfadas ¡Me provocabas sabiendo que yo tendría cargos de conciencia!

- Se te cayo el teatrito – se mofo Vita

- ¡Te voy a acusar con Shamal! – declaro poniéndose de pie

- ¡No, espera! Podemos llegar a un acuerdo

Vita cayo de la silla a causa de la risa que le daba ver a Signum perseguir a Fate negociando su silencio, y la rubia ágilmente caminaba entre las personas con celular en mano murmurando todo lo que la guardiana le había hecho esperando a que Shamal contestara.

- Tengo que salir con ellas más seguido – dijo Vita

- ¡Testarossa, suelta ese teléfono!

- ¿Prefieres que use la telepatía?

Signum la miro de la misma manera que ella cuando quería hacerle daño pero la imagen mental de Shamal se lo impedía. La venganza era tan dulce.

- ¿Crees poder conseguir mi traje de gatita antes de que yo llegue caminando al consultorio?

Vita y Fate disfrutaron viendo salir a Signum con las llaves de su auto en manos.

--

Nanoha llego al departamento sintiéndose agradecida con Arf. La familiar había usado todo su arsenal de mentiras, amenazas e incluso mando a varios con Shamal, los servicios exclusivos para Fate se extendieron a Nanoha.

Supo que Fate estaba en casa por lo ordenado que se encontraba el lugar. La encontró dormitando en el sillón con un brazo sobre sus ojos, lucia agotada y acalorada. Su camisa estaba desabrochada y su saco no estaba a la vista.

- ¿Hayate te dejo trabajo extra? – pregunto Fate sin cambiar de posición

- Hubo algunos inconvenientes en el entrenamiento de Subaru

Deberían de sentirse incomodas, Fate debería de tener miedo a que Nanoha envolviera su cuello y comenzara a oprimirlo hasta ponerla azul, Nanoha debería de estar teniendo deseos psicópatas. Pero estaban muy cansadas como para jugar a presa y depredador.

Nanoha camino hacia la cama encontrando el saco negro de la rubia… el impulso de matarla regreso a ella. Había ropa de hombre tirada por toda la cama. Su oído se agudizo escuchando el agua de la ducha.

- ¿Quién está contigo?

- Umm – perezosamente se sentó en el sillón para mirar la ropa que Nanoha sostenía – Chrono y Zafira

Cama matrimonial 2000, ropa interior masculina 100, encontrar al hermano de Fate compartiendo ducha con el guardián de Hayate, no tiene precio.

- Zafira dijo algo sobre una apuesta – dijo Fate volviendo a acostarse – comienzo a creer que mi hermano tiene una aventura

- Y con justa razón…

- ¡Es mentira! – grito Zafira saliendo del baño totalmente desnudo

- ¡Mis ojos! – Nanoha se cubrió el rostro con el saco de Fate – ¡Me quedare ciega, ponte algo!

- Onii, no creo que a Hayate le vaya a hacer gracia que te bañes con Zafira en su baño, en su casa y con su novia por aquí

- Nah, estoy seguro de que encontrara la manera de sacar provecho de esto… - dijo Chrono de manera despreocupada con el uniforme marrón de su hermana – Claro, solo si se entera

- No creo que vuelva a ponerme ese traje – murmuro Fate pensando en prenderle fuego si su hermano lo dejaba

- Por cierto – Chrono llego hasta Nanoha recogiendo una bolsa negra – te traje todas mis camisas viejas, puedes usarlas para dormir

Fate no dijo nada, estaba concentrada en tratar de volver a su estado de paz y tranquilidad, al que había llegado con algo de ayuda de Vita. Estaba en el delicioso estado que la llevaría al mundo de los sueños, solo sintió cuando Nanoha se fue a sentar en el piso recargando su espalda contra el sillón donde ella estaba acostada.

Pero parecía no estar destinada a regresar a su tranquilidad.

- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? – exigió saber Hayate cruzada de brazos mirando con desprecio al par de hombres en su casa

- Chrono ya estaba aquí cuando yo llegue – dijo Fate sin querer provocar la ira de Hayate – y estaban por meterse a bañar

- ¡Asco! – Exclamo la castaña – no quiero hombres en mi baño, a penas soporto a Chrono por ser hermano de Fate-chan

Eso y por los traejes que le traia a la rubia…

- ¡Fuera!

En menos de un segundo los dos hombres fueron echados a patadas.

- ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? – quiso saber Fate

- Debería de preguntarte lo mismo

- ¡Teana tomo mi puesto!

- Si… y creo que planea romperte una pierna para seguirte supliendo

Nanoha comenzaba a preguntarse que tan bueno era el trabajo de la rubia como para que todos se pelearan por suplirla.

- Como sea, yo he venido a castigarlas, las razones solo las sé yo y es lo que importa

Rein suspiro derrotada, a ninguna de las dos se les ocurrió una excusa para lo que la castaña iba a hacer, así que aprovecharon el carácter taimado de la chica para ocultar las inexistentes razones del castigo. Que solo era un desesperado intento por acelerar la relación entre ellas.

- Van a pasar una semana juntas, no podrán separarse más de un metro. Donde este una, la otra estará


	9. TDH 9

¡Aquí esta! ¡Lo logre! Ja, puedo trabajar bajo presión. Me retaron a que terminara los nuevos cap para hoy (de los cuales no tenía ni el titulo).

Ahora que ya alimente mi ego. Solo diré XD que amo el jueves… y em… intenten no morir desangrados

_Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenece._

TDH

Convivencia

**Domingo**

- ¡De ninguna manera!

- ¡Claro que sí!

Hayate disfrutaba enormemente ver discutir a Nanoha y a Fate. La primera estaba empeñada con quedarse en casa con Hayate, la segunda discutía por salir sin querer especificar a donde. Tenían cerca de dos horas gritándose sin llegar a ningún lado.

- Esto comienza a ser aburrido – suspiro Rein mirando la caja vacía de chocolate – las provisiones están llegando a su fin

- ¿Piedra, papel o tijera? – propuso Hayate

- ¡Tú no te metas!

La castaña tuvo que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol para no reírse, tal vez debería de ofenderse o enojarse, pero ambas lucían tan lindas cuando estaban enojadas. Y le emocionaba que estuvieran haciendo un intento vago por llegar a un acuerdo en vez de romper el castigo.

- Salgan las dos – volvió a intentar Hayate – y de paso me traen algo

Fate y Nanoha siguieron retándose con la mirada, hasta que la rubia suspiro y mostro una sumisa sonrisa. Nanoha estaba por ceder hasta que el inconfundible sonido de ropa rasgándose llego a ella.

- ¡Arf!

La aludida sonrió corriendo lejos del alcance de las manos de Nanoha, la cual estaba sin su camisa. Fate suspiro sentándose junto a Hayate, mirando a Nanoha intentar atrapar a la traviesa canina.

- Ahora son amigas ¿Verdad? – Fate asintió distraídamente, su atención estaba en un cuaderno que Chrono le había dado - ¿Qué es eso?

- Dibujos de mi hermano… son diseños para mí que por seguridad no deben de estar en su casa. Debo de elegir unos pocos para que Zafira los haga

- Esos dos comienzan a asustarme…

Entonces ambas vieron a la Instructora perseguir a Arf en ropa interior. El báculo de la chica estaba en la boca de Arf como si fuera una barita.

- Tu familia tiene una extraña forma de hacer amigos

Fate de repente encontró mortalmente entretenido mirar el techo tarareando una canción. Ya había dicho que su familia era algo extravagante ¿Por qué la manera en que se relacionaban debía ser diferente?

- ¡Arf!

Ahora Hayate se había sumado a la cacería en ropa interior de la picara familiar.

- Tal vez no debí dejarla tanto tiempo con mi hermano…

- ¡Tonterías! – Dijo Chrono sentado a su lado mientras la rubia se preguntaba de donde había salido o hacia cuanto que estaba ahí – Arf es mi mejor aprendiz

- También te acusare con Shamal

- ¡Nooo! Ella es mucho peor que mamá – suplico Chrono – ¿Qué no sabes que las de más dulce sonrisa son con las que peor te va si las enojas?

Tal vez eso explicaba porque Erio y Caro se ponían especialmente serviciales cuando Nanoha pasaba con una sonrisa tierna y dócil… También explicaba porque Signum no había aparecido desde que Fate presento su denuncia de abuso con Shamal…

- Mi casa parece playa nudista – chillo Nanoha cansada de perseguir a Arf

- No estamos desnudas, Nanoha-chan – consoló Hayate – ¿Por qué no te unes Fate…?

Una gota de sudor bajo por la frente de Hayate al ver el sofisticado equipo fotográfico tras el sillón donde estaban los hermanos. Cámaras fotográficas, los Wolkenritter manejando las cámaras de video y micrófonos, Carim comiendo palomitas junto a Shamal mientras comentaban el espectáculo. Sobre ellas habia un letrero luminiscente que decía: Al aire.

Y para finalizar el cuadro, un Demonio Blanco a punto de dejar a cierta Enforcer como hija única en lo que parecía ser un pago por evento.

**Lunes**

Nanoha miraba a Fate y a Teana, sustituto de Signum, arreglar los papeles de la última misión a la que fueron. Como no se podía separar de Fate, estaba obligada a estar en su oficina. No es que le molestase, tenía muchas comodidades. Hasta consideraba volverse Enforcer.

En un principio pensaron que ambas entorpecerían a la otra en su trabajo, contrario a eso, las dos se acoplaron bastante bien. En gran parte se debía a la ausencia de Arf, sin ella Fate hablaba mas fluidamente con Nanoha y no era arrastrada a una vergonzosa discusión sobre su adolescencia con su hermano.

- Fate-chan… - susurro Nanoha asegurándose de no ser escuchada por Teana – tengo una idea, y aparte de que te involucra, necesita tu toque

- Escucho

Con una cómplice sonrisa comenzaron a hablar en susurros sin que Teana pudiera escucharlas por más que se esforzaba.

- Mis lindas niñas – dijo Carim entrando dramáticamente a la oficina – vine a sacarlas a comer

- Aun tengo papeles por revisar – dijo Fate, acostumbrada a que Carim entrara con la misma excusa

- No puedo comer sabiendo que estas toda desnutrida

- Shamal se encarga de evitar eso – verdaderamente no quería recordar la plática que tuvo cuando ella y Chrono decidieron saltarse sus alimentos y entrar de lleno al entrenamiento – Arf debe de andar con Shamal, ve a buscarla

- Eres una desconsiderada – acuso Carim – Tal vez tu estés feliz con las píldoras de Shamal…

- No me da píldoras

- ¿Cómo creciste tanto?

- ¿Milagro de la biología?

- Como sea, apuesto a que Nanoha-san aprecia más un buen sándwich que una píldora

- Que no me da píldoras…

Pero Carim tenía razón, Nanoha podría estar acostumbrada a comer con Vita y demás… ella por lo regular era arrastrada por Arf o Signum para eso.

- Por mi puedes seguir con tu trabajo – dijo Nanoha notando el dilema de su compañera

- Yo puedo terminar el trabajo – ofreció Teana – puedo hacerlo

- Lo dejo en tus manos

- ¡Si, a comer! – festejo Carim

- Teana, lleva a Carim fuera de aquí – ordeno Hayate – yo me quedare a hablar con ellas de algo muy importante

Cuando Teana cumplió el pedido de la castaña y Rein hubo asegurado que no había nadie en el pasillo, Fate comenzó a reír ante la confusa mirada de Nanoha.

- A veces le traigo a esta ermitaña algo de comer – explico Hayate – y hoy no hay Signum o Arf que la saquen de aquí, depende de nosotras Nanoha-chan

Nanoha intuyo que no sería el ultimo día en que las tres comerían en la oficina de la rubia.

- Hayate… ¿Tú tienes algo que ver con el rumor de que Shamal me dio pastillas para el crecimiento?

- Eras tú o era yo… y como tú ya estas alta

- Me lo temía… también fuiste la que dijo que Nanoha era una fogosa…

- ¡Hayate-chan!

Fate no estaba muy acostumbrada a poner alguien en contra de Hayate… pero ¡Ella no tomo ninguna clase de píldora para crecer!

Chrono era el que se había emocionado con las malteadas para músculos…

**Martes**

- ¿Cómo vas Chrono?

- Silencio…

Los dos hombres estaban en el antiguo departamento de la rubia, que aún conservaba un gran hueco como puerta. Chrono trataba de mejorar la calidad de la imagen mientras Zafira se aseguraba de que las tres mujeres estuvieran en posición.

- Más vale que Yuuno no nos falle – murmuro Chrono

El plan era sencillo, el hurón entraría en el departamento con una cámara en la cabeza para que Chrono y Zafira pudieran ver a las tres chicas bañándose, ya fueran juntas o separadas. El punto era que Yuuno tenía que llegar y encontrar un buen ángulo.

- Te dije que Chrono lo haría – suspiro Fate mirando por la ventana a su hermano

- Realmente lo subestime

Nanoha y Fate veian a ambos chicos mirar la imagen que les llegaba desde la cámara de Yuuno… Anticipando eso, las chicas atraparon al hurón y mandaron a Rein con la cámara directo al baño de hombres.

- La próxima vez no andaré gritando que nos vamos a bañar las tres juntas – prometió Hayate

- Ni tú misma te lo crees – dijeron a coro

- No pensé que Chrono estuviese escuchando cuando lo hablaba con Rein

- Pero si estaba a tu lado – de nuevo a coro

- Perfecta sincronía

- Oh, calla

- Ustedes han pasado mucho tiempo juntas…

- ¿Y de quien es la culpa?

Hayate alzo sus manos en señal de rendición. No necesitaba que se lanzaran contra ella… bueno si, pero con intenciones más perversas que homicidas…

- ¿Entonces nos bañaremos las tres en el estrecho baño?

- ¡Nunca!

- Ya lo veremos…

- ¿Qué dijiste?

- ¡Ya no hablen al mismo tiempo!

La complaciente sonrisa de las chicas le dio entender a Hayate que habían estado practicando para sacarla de quicio. No es que realmente le molestase, estaban progresando… metiéndose con ella pero igual era lo que quería que hicieran.

**Miércoles**

Nanoha veía correr de un lado a otro a Hayate, al parecer Arf había escondido a Rein en algún lugar del departamento. La Instructora estaba recargada contra la puerta del baño esperando a que Fate saliera para poder moverse libremente y unirse a la castaña en la búsqueda de Rein.

- ¿Fate-chan?

- ¡Espera!

El que Chrono le contestase la puso en alerta. Encontró a Fate con solo una toalla cubriendo su cuerpo y a Chono revisando un moretón en su cuello.

- ¿Tuvieron una noche de amor sin límites? – pregunto Chrono aplicando una fría pomada que hiso temblar a la rubia – Tu y Signum deberían de dejar los entrenamientos hasta que Shamal le levantara el castigo… o toda su frustración irá a parar en tu cuerpo ¡Y no me gusta con moretones!

- ¿Signum-san está castigada? – pregunto Nanoha

- Em… si… más o menos – contesto Fate mirando su reflejo – no sé si podría llamársele castigo…

- Yo le llamo fuerza de voluntad

Nanoha no tenía idea de lo que hablaban pero tratándose de ellos… prefirió fingir que estaban hablando de dulces. De cualquier modo, Chrono no debería de estar tocando el cuerpo de Fate.

- ¡Hayate-chan, Chrono volvió a colarse dentro del baño!

En lo que Hayate sacaba a patadas al chico, Nanoha se encargo de revisar el cuerpo de Fate. Ciertamente los combates entre ella y Signum se habían vuelto un tanto más violentos. Lo único que evitaba que la guardiana pudiera dar un buen golpe a Fate era Nanoha.

Como tenían que estar las veinticuatro horas juntas por toda una semana, Nanoha se había agregado a los entrenamientos especiales que Signum tenía con Fate. Cosa que secretamente agradecía la rubia, sin Nanoha por ahí, seguramente ella estaría colgando de cierto acantilado por haber puesto a Signum en abstinencia.

Chrono tenía razón, eso era más de fuerza de voluntad que otra cosa…

- Deberíamos de ir al cine – dijo Nanoha tomando de la mano a Fate – o ayudar a Hayate-chan a encontrar a Rein

- ¿Rein? Yo la vi salir con Arf

- … Por el bien de Rein tu no viste tal cosa y yo no escuche tal suceso – Fate no tuvo de otra más que ceder y aceptar no haber visto nada – ¿Cómo es que Chrono entro al baño?

- Así estaba cuando yo llegue

- Mentira

Fate verdaderamente se sorprendió de que Nanoha supiera que mentía. Aunque tanto tiempo juntas debió de darle ese don…

- Es un dicho familiar…

- Tengo la impresión de que tú y Chrono se criaron viendo un programa de televisión

- Alégrate de que no veían Los Locos Adams – dijo Hayate tratando de no fijar su vista en el cuerpo de Fate mientras se cambiaba – Lindy-san hiso lo mejor que pudo

- Esta en negación – suspiro Fate

A Hayate poco le importaba eso, lo único que captaba su total interés era la manera en que ellas se llevaban. Debió ocurrírsele antes distraer a Arf con Rein, eliminaba dos pájaros de un tiro.

**Jueves**

- ¿Ocurre algo? – pregunto Hayate al verse repentinamente invadida por Nanoha y Fate en el baño, ambas con sus uniformes y con una cómplice sonrisa

- Nada importante – le respondió Nanoha

Aunque era difícil tomar por sorpresa a Hayate, el que Nanoha comenzara a besarla apasionadamente bajo la caída del agua con Fate como espectadora era algo que no se esperaba.

- ¿Qué ha- haces? – pregunto con dificultad

- Nada – respondió su acompañante con una sonrisa inocente

- Pensamos que merecías tomarte un descanso – dijo Fate restándole importancia – Rein se hará cargo de todo

- Y nosotras nos haremos cargo de ti, Hayate-chan

- Pero… - Fate no le dio oportunidad de continuar, sus protestas eran silenciadas por un beso

- Solo mueve los labios para dar placer y nada más

Nanoha y Fate tenían acorralada a la castaña, su cara bien merecía que salieran de la rutina. Además, la rutina podía volverse tediosa, lo mejor era variar de vez en cuando.

La suave risa de Fate mientras besaba el cuello de Hayate pareció atraer esta a la realidad y comenzar a atender a la querida Instructora.

- ¡Onii-chan! – Chillo Fate con su rostro opacando el intenso color de sus ojos – eso no ocurrió

- Pudo haber sido – se defendió encogiéndose de hombros – ustedes siempre hablaban sobre bañarse juntas y nunca lo hacían. Hasta ayer

- ¿Y cómo fue que te enteraste? – quiso saber Nanoha

- Oh… bueno el punto es que pudo haber pasado – regreso al tema mirando acusadoramente a su hermana – ¡Explica la marca en el cuello de Nanoha!

- ¿Eh? – Instintivamente Nanoha cubrió el pequeño moretón – No es lo que piensas

- ¿No es la marca de una noche pasional con mi hermanita y Hayate?

- ¡No!

Para Chrono no paso por alto el detalle de que su hermana, aunque avergonzada por su suposición, no parecía estar molesta por su papel como amante de sus compañeras. De hecho, lucia pensativa sobre ese tema.

Sus ojos brillaron con ilusión contemplando a su hermana.

- Lo que pasa es que Arf me mordió – informo Nanoha cruzándose de brazos – y seguro que fuiste tú quien le enseño eso

- Tal vez… Como sea ¿Por qué se bañaron las tres juntas? Porque ustedes no lo hacen ni por el castigo. Una de ustedes siempre espera su turno sentada contra la puerta hablando con Hayate

- No te importa – gruño Nanoha

Fate por otro lado, a espaldas de Nanoha, le explicaba a Chrono que fue idea de Nanoha. La chica de un día para otro se había interesado por la ecología, posiblemente influenciada por Caro, y decidió que las tres debían de bañarse juntas para ahorrar agua, gas y hasta tiempo. Ni siquiera Hayate se esperaba esa proposición.

- Entiendo… - le sonrió a Fate para luego mirar inquisitivamente a Nanoha – ¿Cuánto tiempo pasas con los niños de Fate?

- No más que con Subaru o Teana ¿Por qué?

- Curiosidad

Nanoha y él entraron en un duelo de miradas ignorando por completo a la rubia. Esta suspiro tomando un libro y dejando que su mente vagara pretendiendo leer.

- ¿De qué me perdí? – Pregunto Hayate entrando junto con Rein y Arf – Tengo el desagradable sentimiento de que he llegado tarde

Nadie quiso darle una respuesta.

- Hayate-chan – Nanoha señalo acusadoramente a Chrono con sus ojos grandes y vidriosos – volvió a meterse en el baño junto con Yuuno-kun

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Ahora con Yuuno?

- No, espera ¡Fate, dile que…!

Fate estaba sobre la cama dándole la espalda, fingiendo que dormía abrazando la almohada de Hayate.

- ¡Espera Hayate! Por primera vez soy inocente, una victima

Nanoha disfruto enormemente ver como Hayate lanzaba a Chrono por la ventana. Eso le enseñaría a tenerle un saludable temor.

**Viernes**

Arf y Fate parpadearon varias veces sin creer del todo lo que veían. Nanoha Takamachi, la Instructora que había mandado a quemar el traje favorito de Fate, ahora estaba sentada cómodamente en el sillón, en el sitio preferido de la rubia, leyendo un libro con el traje de gatita que Chrono repuso.

- Ahora entiendo porque te gusta tanto Fate-chan, pero creo que se te ve mejor a ti

_Ejecutar plan de emergencia_ Dentro de la cabeza de la rubia sonaban sirenas y miles de ella en miniatura corrían de un lado a otro con cascos blancos y chalecos salvavidas al sentir el inevitable mareo.

Arf tuvo la tediosa tarea de tener que cargar el cuerpo de Hayate y Fate, no quería que Nanoha las cargara teniendo el traje de Fate puesto… podrían entrar en coma…

- Creo que llamare a Shamal – dijo Nanoha algo preocupada

- No creo que sea necesario…

Realmente no lo creía… además ese día Shamal le había levantado el castigo a Signum y no quería que esta fuera a incrementar su rencor hacia Fate…

- Ya es de noche, déjalas dormir hasta mañana… yo voy a salir con Vita

- ¿A qué?

- Etto… negocios

Sabía que apostar a que Nanoha caería en el juego de atrapar a Fate. Claro que no esperaba que usara tácticas tan aniquiladoras.

- Y… mejor usa tu pijama de siempre o la _altura_ afectara a amabas

- ¿La altura?

- Que Hayate te explique

Nanoha se cambio de pijama sabiendo que no podría dormir sin saber qué era eso de la altura. Y Arf la miro pensando en que eso de llamar la atencion de alguien usando sus vicios no podia ser mas contra producente...

**Sábado**

- No iras – fue la respuesta definitiva de Hayate

- Dios… - suspiro Nanoha acariciando distraídamente las orejas de Arf

- Pero hemos salido temprano _toda_ la semana, y solo ha sido firmar papeles, estoy en condiciones de ir a una mision. Y Chrono dijo que era importante

- Seguro que tendrá un trabajo tonto como cambiar la bombilla del pasillo de su casa

- Él no llamaría importante…

- ¿Entonces como lo llamaría?

- Trabajo de extrema urgencia – respondió Fate sin importarle que tan tonta sonara su respuesta, pues era verdadera – no le gusta la oscuridad

- ¡No me importa! No iras a esa estúpida misión suicida ¡Tú te quedas aquí y punto final!

Nanoha suspiro ante la colosal batalla que se venía.

- ¡Iré!

- Que no

- Que si

- Que no

- Que si

- Que no

Tal vez colosal batalla fue mucho para la infantil discusión. Al menos el tema era serio. Chrono quería mandar a su hermana a un lugar lejano, con poca información sobre lo que realmente tenía que hacer y sobre todo, él había dicho que era muy riesgosa.

- ¡Aun estas unida a Nanoha-chan! – Hayate saco su última carta

- Parto mañana, ya no será válido el castigo

- Pero si la aceptas hoy, incluirás a Nanoha-chan…

- ¡Le diré que sí mañana temprano y fin del problema!


	10. TDH 10

¡Al fin! X3 no es que no quisiera actualizar ¬.¬ es que mi laptop se creyó pájaro en manos de Alexis… EN fin, aquí ta el decimo cap, y espero que a mi laptop provisional no le entren ganas de salir volando por la ventana ¬.¬

TDH

Misión Suicida

No tenía muy claro porque estaba en la recién terminada cancha de baloncesto de su hermano con una camisa negra de tirantes como única prenda sosteniendo el típico balón anaranjado del juego, dejándose fotografiar por Chrono adoptando las posiciones que le pedía.

- Ahora ponte de rodillas y pasa el balón tras tu cabeza – pidió Chrono enfocando a su hermana

- ¿Podríamos empezar a hablar de la misión?

Había peleado con Hayate y Nanoha para llegar a la casa de su hermano para aceptar la misión, confiando en que Chrono realmente la necesitaba.

- Erm… más que misión es petición – dijo revisando la lista de posiciones que tenia planeadas para ese día – la verdad es que te quiero de la misma manera que Hayate… y separa un poco más las piernas

- ¿Quieres que trabaje solo para ti?

- Sip. Quiero fundar mi propio ejército… digo… no es justo que solo Hayate tenga su propio grupo de súper héroes a sueldo mediocre… ahora lleva un extremo de la camisa a tus labios

Haciendo lo que Chrono pedía, Fate intuyo que no era del todo verdad lo que le decía.

- ¿Cuál es la verdadera razón por la que me has llamado?

- Oh, le rente tu departamento a Carim

- ¿Esta reparado? – Chrono asintió vacilante – pero no es por eso que me has llamado…

- No pero ten en mente que si quieres regresar a tu hogar, lo compartirás con Carim

- Ahora se porque tuviste la amabilidad de comprarme el departamento tu solito… Mejor dime porque me has traído aquí

- Quiero que renuncies a ser Enforcer – el balón resbalo de las manos de la rubia – a ti te gusta la novia de Hayate y la misma Hayate. No es que me moleste pero creo que terminaras haciéndote daño si no te saco de ahí

Pese a todo, Chrono cuidaba de Fate de una manera extraña y algo retorcida.

- Pero…

- Podrías ir al mundo de donde viene Nanoha y volverte abogada

- ¿No sería igual o más riesgoso?

- Para nada, Arf es un perro guardián… y te visitare diario

- Eso es lo que me temo…

- ¿No crees que te estás precipitando? – Pregunto Arf tachando las poses que Fate había realizado – yo creo que hay buenas probabilidades de que Fate logre estar con ambas

- ¿Tú crees? – preguntaron ambos hermanos

- Con nuestra ayuda - Los brillantes ojos de Chrono le dijeron a Fate que sería algo doloroso… y lanzarse de abogada lucia prometedor… - hasta podríamos pedirle ayuda a Shamal

- ¡Absolutamente no!

Arf no estuvo muy segura de querer saber porque ambos hermanos se negaron a la petición, lo esperaba de la rubia pero ¿Chrono?

- Como sea. Nos somos una familia de perdedores ¡Nanoha y Hayate serán todas tuyas! – declaro Chrono dejando a un lado la cámara – así que necesitaremos artillería pesada

- Hermano… se que estas emocionado y dices eso sin pensar… ¿Qué tal si bajas el teléfono y planeamos esto con calma?

- ¡Las lindas niñas conocerán a su suegra!

- ¡Chrono!

- Más vale temprano que nunca

Arf miro entretenida correr de un lado a otro a los hermanos pensando en que tan desviado estaba el plan de la castaña, tenía serias dudas de que Lindy-san entrara en este.

- ¿Y que pasara cuando llegues y digas que no había misión? Retaste a ambas al venir aquí, de hecho las dejamos atadas y amordazadas encerradas en el armario a causa de Chrono ¿Qué tan felices creen que estén cuando cortes las cuerdas?

Cerró los ojos ante el sonido de tenis derrapando sobre el piso de la cancha sumando el inconfundible sonido de dos cuerpos caer y rodar por el suelo de manera dolorosa.

Al abrir sus ojos encontró a Fate inconsciente y a Chrono muy sonriente bajo el cuerpo de su hermana.

- La llevare con Shamal – declaro arrebatándole a Fate como quien quita un juguete a un niño

- Yo la llevo

Ahora Arf tiraba de los brazos de la rubia mientras jalaba Chrono de sus pies, ninguno dispuesto a perder o a considerar que Fate no era un muñeco de trapo y muy posiblemente pudieran dislocarle los hombros.

- ¿De verdad quieres ser quien entregue a Fate en este estado? – pregunto Chrono

- ¿Qué estado?

La respuesta vino en el claro sonido de uno de los hombros de Fate saliéndose de su lugar.

- Y… ¿Por qué tu quieres ser el corderito de sacrificio?

- Porque Shamal no puede hacerme más daño que Hayate y Nanoha… tú te presentaras como la liberadora y portadora de buenas noticias… conmigo pensarían que planeo aprovecharme de su situación

- ¿Por qué pensarían eso? – Chrono hiso caso omiso del sarcasmo – bien, llévala con Shamal ¡Directo con ella!

- A la orden

-- Veinte minutos después --

- Creo que fue muy mala idea que me dejaras llevarla – comento Chrono – adivina que ocurrió

Arf suspiro recargada contra un árbol tratando de ignorar la gran parte de ella que se preguntaba porque Chrono estaba cavando en un parque público.

- ¿Interrumpiste uno de los momentos de Signum y Shamal?

- Erm… no

- ¿Te mandaron a cavar tu tumba?

- Es una tumba, sin duda… pero no

- ¿Shamal estaba en bikini?

- Shamal no estaba – suspiro decidiendo que cuatro metros eran más que suficientes – entre en pánico cuando Fate despertó y pues… tome el primer frasco de pastillas que encontré y se lo di

- Dime que le diste mentas…

- ¿Dónde están Hayate y Nanoha?

La mención de las chicas, en un claro intento por cambiar de tema, coloco una sonrisa nerviosa en la canina.

- Creo que Fate se gano varios puntos negativos con ellas, me dijeron que la llevara a un hotel pues no querían verla por un tiempo

- Oh, bueno – dijo Chrono sentado a la orilla de su excavación – no creo que ese sea un problema. Las pastillas la pusieron en coma… creo… no se… no quise quedarme a que Shamal me regañara… así que la lleve a un medico barato y discreto

- Y…

- Ella estará bien, pero Shamal me matara cuando se entere que jugué con sus medicinas y lleve a su adorada hija a un medico de cuarta donde es posible que la medicaran mal o perdiera alguno de sus órganos mientras la revisaban…

- Entonces si es tu tumba

- Para nada – contesto restándole importancia – camino al médico de oferta atropelle a Yuuno… o pagaba por Fate o por Yuuno, tuve que dejar morir a uno ¡Solo tenía un cupón de descuento!

Arf sonrió de medio lado al ver al chico arrojar un bulto dentro de su tumba… no quiso saber si de verdad estaba enterrando el cuerpo del hurón… Mucho menos quiso saber porque lo golpeo con la pala, casi como si se estuviera asegurando de que estuviera muerto…

- Entonces Fate está en el hospital – Chrono asintió – y… sobrevivirá – un silbido inocente fue todo lo que obtuvo – ¡Chrono!

- Em… etto… veras… ella está bien…

- Pero…

- Prefiero que permanezca en el hospital hasta que se me ocurra algo para que Hayate y Nanoha se fijen en Fate. No quisiera que terminara como Brock

- ¿Brock?

- Si, ya sabes. El tipo de Pokemon que anda tras la Enfermera y la Oficial – suspiro dramáticamente – no me gustaría ver que dos chicas la rechacen de esa manera

- Comienzo a creer que dejarlos 20 hrs frente al televisor no fue tan buena idea

Lo fue en su momento. Ella no tenía suficiente paciencia como para lidiar con los dos niños con azúcar en la sangre… que consiguieron por tener de desayuno y comida dulces… porque Arf tampoco tenia grandes dotes de cocinera, y los lindos hermanos preferían un dolor estomacal por dulces que jugarse la vida con la sopa viviente de Arf…

- Eso me recuerda… ¿Qué paso entre ustedes?

- ¿Qué paso de que? – Pregunto poniéndose a la defensiva – ¡No hay pruebas de que drogue a Fate y le tome fotos con su pijama de ositos! ¡No tienes pruebas! – ante la inquisitiva mirada de la canina sonrió de manera nerviosa – solo quería ver que cara ponías je je je

- Si, claro…

No queriendo repetir el mismo error, Chrono se colgó al tema que Arf propia, o terminaría en la tumba que cavo por hablar de más.

- ¿A que te referías con tu pregunta?

- Tú no eras un pervertido y Fate no era tan introvertida

Chrono se tomo su tiempo para buscar en su memoria su infancia con Fate, antes de que ella creciera y la cámara fotográfica llegara a sus manos. Aquellos dulces momentos en que Arf trajo a Fate a su vida, donde el era el jefe de todos, era respetado, nadie lo cuestionaba…

- ¿Cuál era la pregunta?

- ¡Que tu eras un caballero!

Eso no era precisamente verdad… lo que pasa es que Chrono se comportaba bien ante los familiares que por tener buenos modales le daban ciertos billetitos verdes…

- ¿Recuerdas el día que metiste a Fate en mi vida?

- Vagamente…

- Y… ¿recuerdas lo que paso luego de que nos dejaron solos?

La amplia sonrisa de Arf le dijo que si.

_--_

_Arf mantenía una sonrisa nerviosa mientras veía al chico de cabellos oscuros con un ojo morado, su brazo colgando de manera que hacía pensar que estaba dislocado, todo su rostro estaba lleno de tierra y algo de pasto entre sus dientes, tal parecía que había consumido grandes cantidades de este._

_A su lado, Fate mantenía una gran sonrisa inocente con un único moretón en su mejilla derecha… que no parecía ser tan grave como el de Chrono. Era casi imperceptible._

_- Parece que nuestra pequeña le causara problemas a Chrono – dijo Lindy acariciando los alborotados cabellos de la rubia – últimamente había tenido problemas al querer controlar a los menores_

_La pelirroja solo mantuvo su sonrisa absteniéndose de hacer comentario alguno, tenía la ligera impresión de que Fate se había hecho de un fiel siervo._

--

- ¿Qué tiene? – pregunto Arf

- Bueno…

--

_Chrono estaba cruzado de brazos mirando con superioridad a la recién llegada presentada como Fate, su pequeña hermanita. Ahora que su madre y la __familiar__ de la rubia los habían dejado solos en el patio, él tenía que tener unas cuantas palabras con la pequeña._

_- Hay que poner unas cosas en claro – dijo el chico rodeándola mirando su delgado cuerpo – yo soy el mayor. Aquí mando yo y tu harás lo que yo diga, te dirigías a mí como Chrono-sama y ni te molestes en decirme tu nombre porque no pienso recordarlo ¿Entendiste?_

_Fate entrecerró sus ojos borrando la pequeña sonrisa que tenia y mandando al diablo la promesa que le hiso a Arf._

_- ¿Niña?_

_- Bardiche_

_- ¿Qué haces? ¡No dije que podías moverte!_

_- Plasma Zanber… _

_- ¿Eh?_

_- ¡Breaker!_

_- ¡Mamiiii!_

--

- Y desde ese día me obligaba a hacer sus deberes – chillo Chrono – tu niña si que era malvada… de hecho ¡Era peor que Hayate!

- A eso me refería ¿Qué paso con ustedes?

Chrono mantuvo la boca abierta, cerrándola luego de varios segundos en los que se dio cuenta de que no recordaba que hiso que Fate dejara de ser aquella pequeña tirana que lo traía cargando sus libros y haciéndole la tarea, aquella rubia por la que se veía obligado a besar el suelo que pisaba. Sabia que el cambio en cuanto las defensas de Fate bajaron, se aprovecho totalmente de la situación.

- Se que esta relacionado con Signum pero no se que paso ese día – admitió Chrono sintiéndose totalmente avergonzado por nunca haber indagado en eso – y ahora que la niña de Shamal esta en el hospital, dudo que alguna me quiera decir que paso

- Hay una manera de saberlo… aunque podría ser algo cruel

- ¿Decirle a Hayate?

Compartieron una malvada sonrisa antes de salir corriendo hacia donde suponían que la castaña estaría con su novia. Un poco de provocación haría que Hayate fuera en busca de Shamal o Signum para saber que le hicieron a su Enforcer favorita.

Mientras tanto, Hayate estaba tranquilamente lanzando dardos a una pequeña diana giratoria, llevaba dos dardos de seis encajados en la pared tras la diana. Su atención no estaba precisamente en el juego. Estaba por liberar el tercer dardo cuando Chrono y Arf tiraron la puerta de su oficina.

- ¿Tu sabes que le hiso Signum a Fate para que se volviera tan adorablemente tímida?

Alzo una ceja ante la pregunta de Chrono y mientras esta procesaba la información, Arf trataba de pasar por alto la mareada cara de Rein mientras la diana giratoria perdía potencia.

- ¿Fate… no siempre ha sido así? – Chrono negó moviendo su cabeza – Y ¿Signum tiene que ver con el cambio?

- Sip, antes Fate era como tu. Apostaría que ella seria tu mejor amiga y yo su esclavo personal de no haber sido por la intervención de Signum

Por alguna razón, Arf imagino que la guardiana de cabello rosado terminaría compartiendo tumba con el chico hurón. Chrono parecía totalmente despreocupado por el destino de Signum, parecía más interesado en saber que es lo que había llevado a Fate a ser como era.

- ¿Cómo sabes que fue Signum?

- Fate regreso pálida como fantasma luego de su primera salida con Signum. Lo recuerdo porque fue el primer día que no me mando a… ahem… el punto es que lo recuerdo

- ¡Signum!

Signum corría lejos de la sección 6, no tenia idea del porque su nombre se escucho fuerte y claro por todo el lugar, pero tenia claro que quedarse a averiguarlo no era lo mas seguro en esos momentos. Una parte de ella le gritaba que tenia que ver con Fate, otra muy lejana le decía que de alguna extraña manera, tenia que ver con que Carim habitara el departamento que alguna vez fue de Fate.

_Lo vea por donde lo vea, Fate es el corazón del problema… _Lamento profundamente haber desperdiciado las veces en que la Enforcer colgaba del acantilando, donde ella era la causa de sufrimiento.

- ¿Por qué corres? – pregunto Zafira y Signum hiso un esfuerzo sobre humano para no preguntarse que hacia corriendo con una tanga como única prenda

- No tengo idea… ¿Tu porque corres?

No estaba segura de querer saberlo, pero si Hayate la alcanzaba mínimo tendría un escudo humano a la mano.

- Vita-chan me llamo, dijo que Fate estaba en un hospital y fuera por ella

Palideció. Si creían que ella fue la que la mando al hospital, Hayate no seria la única que iba tras su cabeza.

- Si Shamal pregunta por mi, no me viste

Y así es como el recod de velocidad de Fate quedo en el olvido.

- ¡Que no te atrapen con vida!

Minutos más tarde, Zafira perseguía a cierta rubia que se negaba a ser vista en público con el guardián y solo por si él volvía a insistir en cargarla, Bardiche descansaba en su mano derecha listo para cortar cabezas.

No recordaba como termino en aquel hospital lleno de cucarachas o porque Zafira fue a buscarla.

- Shamal se enojara cuando se entere de que entraste en un hospital del barrio bajo

No era momento de recordarle su fobia a Shamal.

- Me siento mejor – suspiro sacudiendo el exceso de polvo de su camisa blanca – ahora iré a casa y me niego a saber mas del mundo

A sus espaldas, colgando de un poste de luz con ayuda de su única prenda, Zafira lloraba sin atreverse a gritar con la rubia presente, no sabia que mas podría hacerle si ayudaba a aquel dolor de cabeza a intensificarse. Rezaba porque Fate se alejara lo suficiente para poder gritar a gusto.

Camino a casa no presto atención al Equipo estrella que parecía estar buscando a alguien, de hecho podría jurar que vio a media sección 6 andar por las calles con una foto…

- Creo que me golpee fuerte la cabeza – murmuro subiendo perezosamente las escaleras – un día de estos Chrono me va a matar

- Y no queremos eso

La cantarina voz de Carim no hiso mas que aumentar el dolor de cabeza que provoco que Zafira fuera usado de bandera.

- ¿Puedo dormir aquí?

- Claro… ¿Por qué?

- No quieres verme estresada… - suspiro tratando de no hacerle nada a Carim – en serio que no quieres

- Tal vez si quiera

- A Zafira no le hiso mucha gracia…


	11. TDH 11

Tarde mucho en actualizar… y además es corto el penúltimo capitulo de esto… . es que no había podido encontrar un sustituto de mi laptop. Así que Lex tiene la culpa del retraso.

Prometo no tardar mucho para el final. Después de todo, ya tengo quien me preste laptop para escribir n.n

**TakD, Black Zapphire,** como quieras hacerte llamar (Que ambos sabemos que eres Dany XD). Hago público el reto. Escribe una historia **Nano-Haya-Fate**! See… retarte luego de que me has dejado usar tu laptop… ¿Qué mas da? Eres mi aprendiz y haces lo que diga ^^ venia en el contrato.

Sin nada mejor que poner aquí:

TDH

Fuerza Bruta

- No te creo…

- Te digo que es verdad – insistió Arf – Hayate quiere estar contigo y con Nanoha ¡Lo juro!

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijeron antes? – exigió saber Chrono, ignorando el hecho de que Fate era quien debía estar reclamando

- Porque era divertido verlos a los dos molerse la cabeza intentando trazar un plan de ataque

Carim se mantenía lejos de la conversación, algo extraño que no tardo en llamar la atención de Chrono.

- ¿Y tu porque tan callada?

- Nunca imagine que Hayate tuviera sus ojos en esas dos… ¡Debí de haberlo sabido!

Mientras Chrono y Carim se consolaban mutuamente al haber fallado en localizar el plan de Hayate, Arf trataba de que Fate creyera en sus palabras y tomara valor de estas para ir a afrontar a la castaña.

- Eso de irme de abogada no suena mal…

- ¡Fate!

- Si este es el plan de Hayate, y no digo que yo lo crea, Nanoha no sabe nada de esto

- Por eso te digo que vayas a unirte a Hayate para conquistar a Nanoha

- ¡Me niego!

- Bien, si no lo haces… revelare que fue lo que Signum te hiso cuando dejaste de ser la ama y señora de Chrono

Todo color en el rostro de Fate se desvaneció.

- ¿Dónde encuentro a Hayate?

- ¡Esa es la actitud!

Antes de que pudieran hacer algún movimiento, la puerta se vino abajo y Fate por un momento pensó que Nanoha tenía algo en contra de su puerta. Pensamiento que se estrello al ver a la persona que había derribado su nueva puerta.

- ¿A dónde me llevas?

Fate no obtuvo respuesta, por lo que se limito a intentar igualar el acelerado paso al que Shamal la sometía. No entendía que pretendía la doctora con arrastrarla por la calle ignorándola por completo, aunque prefería a eso a terminar dañada como su hermano, quien salió disparado por la ventana cuando se interpuso entre Shamal y ella.

- Erm… ¿Tiene que ver con lo de el incidente de la mañana?

- ¡Por supuesto! – se detuvo para mirar a Fate, además de poner más presión en su agarre – no tenía intención alguna de meterme en el juego de Hayate, pero saliste dañada a causa de él y no voy a permitir que llegue a mayores

- Etto… ¿Qué juego?

- Ese extraño juego en el que Hayate planea tenerte de novia, aparte de Nanoha

- Ah… ¿Nani? ¡Arf lo invento! ¡Es imposible!

- Posible – volvió a arrastrar a la Enforcer, esta vez llevándola casi como peso muerto pues esta no movía sus pies – ahora tú te le declaras a ambas y le pondremos fin a esto

- ¡¿D-declararme?! ¡Ese no era el trato!

**Council of the day: Run!**

- Bardiche, si no quieres ir a visitar a Shari, guarda tus comentarios. Y ni siquiera valla a pasar por tu mente ayudar a Fate salir de esta o no volverás a ver la luz del día

**Sir ... I am afraid that my artificial existence ends.**

- Las de mejor sonrisa son con las que peor te va – recito las palabras de su hermano mirando con pánico a Shamal – y Nanoha creía que mis temores estaban en tierra infértil…

- ¿Dijiste algo?

- ¡No! – chillo con su mejor sonrisa de niña inocente – pero ¿Por qué yo debo de declararme? Si este es el plan de Hayate ¡Deberías de presionarla a ella!

- No seas cabezota y haz lo que te digo

- No lo soy… solo que ella podría declararse…

- El resultado será el mismo sin importar quien se declare primero

- P-pero… Hayate está en una junta con… no sé quien ¡No podemos interrumpirla!

- ¿Dónde quedo el valiente espíritu que te lleva a misiones suicidas?

Junto con Chrono, en el piso luego de haber sido expulsado del departamento. No, tal vez estaba con Carim, inconsciente tras haber sido estampada en la pared… o quizá con Arf, en coma por razones desconocidas. Sin importar donde se encontrara su valor, no estaba ahí con ella en el interior de la oficina de Hayate con su mano derecha esposada a un tubo.

- ¿A quién mate en mi otra vida para merecer esto?

**Some names come to my mind...**

- Aun puedo arrojarte por la ventana…

**I did not want to be here when Shamal-sama returns.**

Antes de que pudiera ofrecer una acida respuesta, escucho la voz de Nanoha al otro lado de la puerta, al segundo siguiente vio como el cuerpo de la Instructora era arrojado dentro de la oficina y sin señal alguna de su dispositivo.

- ¡No se dé que juego hablas! ¡Déjame salir de aquí!

- Fate te hará compañía en lo que regreso

- ¿Fate-chan? – Se giro para encontrar a la indefensa rubia – ¿No estabas en una misión?

- No quede en condiciones de salir a una – respondió intentando no mencionar el incidente del hospital

Chrono era su hermano, tal vez fuera pervertido, sádico, mentiroso, hipócrita, manipulador, traidor… Momento, ¿Porque estaba enumerando las… cualidades de su hermano? Ah, claro. Él podía ser todo eso, pero al final del día… seguía siendo un pervertido, sádico, mentiroso, hipócrita, manipulador, que uso un cupón de descuento para no enfrentar a Shamal por haberla herido. Y encima de eso mandar a Zafira por ella.

- Chrono me llevo al hospital donde Zafira pensaba operarse para ser mujer

Seep, era su hermano pero sobre todo, Chrono…

- Es hombre muerto – gruño Nanoha y Fate se sintió de alguna manera satisfecha – aun así, no entiendo que haces aquí

- Oh… Shamal dijo que… yo…

**I propose to wait for Hayate.**

- Estoy de acuerdo con eso

Solo esperaba que sin importar que tan enojada pudiera encontrarse Shamal, esta no pudiera contra el carácter de su ama y se viera obligada a olvidar aquel asunto.

- ¡Fate-chan! – Saludo alegremente la castaña – Shamal me dijo que tenias algo importante que decirnos y no podía esperar ni un segundo mas

- Como puedo ser tan miserable – se lamento mientras consideraba fingir un desmayo – etto… yo… - cerro sus ojos y tomo aire – ¡Renuncio a ser Enforcer!

Tras tres largos minutos de silencio escucho la puerta cerrarse.

- Soy una cobarde – suspiro al ver que no había nadie en la oficina – ¿Por qué es más fácil dañar que afrontar tus sentimientos?

**If we knew this response, we would not be here as idiots.**

- ¿Alguna sugerencia?

- ¡Hey!

La queja con eco evito que Bardiche sugiriera arrojarse por la ventana o cortarse las venas con galletas con forma de animalitos.

Fate alzo una ceja al ver a su hermano entrar empujando a Nanoha y Hayate dentro de la oficina, sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella, y solo entonces, comenzó a considerar romper las esposas que la tenían prisionera.

- Bardiche

**The device to which you I call not available this one or finds out of the area of service, please of trying later.**

- ¡Bardiche!

- Las cosas se parecen a sus dueños, solo mira a los dispositivos de Nanoha y Hayate…

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – teniendo a las tres féminas en su contra, opto por fingir demencia

- Como sea, ninguna puede salir de aquí

- ¿Por qué? – exigió saber Nanoha

- Porque Fate tiene que decirles algo

- ¡¿Y porque yo?!

- Eres el talón de Aquiles de estas dos – su amplia sonrisa causo un tic nervioso en Fate – y ¡Es tan divertido meterse contigo!

Chrono amplio mas su sonrisa, al parecer eso era posible… mientras que Fate sentía que algo dentro de ella comenzaba a astillarse, por desgracia su hermano lo sabía. Las otras dos solo contemplaban con cierto temor como Fate y Chrono se atacaban verbalmente con ira contenida.

- Vamos, Fate, diles la verdadera razón por la que estás aquí tan nerviosa como un gatito atrapado en un árbol que ni siquiera puedes librarte de las esposas… - titubeo ante el claro sonido de la razón de Fate estallando en mil pedazos – si no sobreviven ¡Que sus espíritus no me persigan!

Contrario a la reacción que Chrono esperaba, Fate simplemente se dejo caer de rodillas al suelo totalmente rendida y sumisa.

- ¿Fate-chan?

Hayate se acerco a la rubia que parecía tener una lucha interna, olvidando por completo que aquella chica estaba por renunciar a su empleo y alejarse de su vida. Nanoha, no sabiendo que hacer, siguió a Hayate, interesada por saber porque Fate estaba tan preocupada.

- Ah… yo…


End file.
